


Na tyle długo, aby się dowiedzieć

by avensoler



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, References to Depression, Romance, Teamwork
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avensoler/pseuds/avensoler
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara był innym rodzajem potwora. Nie chował się pod maską zwykłego człowieka. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie wymalowana była nienawiść do każdego żyjącego stworzenia. Bardzo łatwo było odczytać jego mordercze zamiary i żądzę krwi. Zadawał ból bez powodu. Sprowadzanie cierpienia wydawało się być jego ulubionym zajęciem. Sabaku no Gaara był kimś, kogo unikałam za wszelką cenę.Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że nasze losy mogłyby zostać splecione... [GaaraxOC]





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Dawno już nie używałam AO3, ale teraz powróciłam i uznałam, że powrzucam z powrotem parę opowiadań i one-shotów, które siedziały mi gdzieś tam na komputerze ;)  
Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :3

Kiedy byłam dzieckiem uwielbiałam bajki na dobranoc, zwłaszcza te, które opowiadała mi moja mama.

Ona zawsze potrafiła dobrać najlepsze słowa, żeby zobrazować mi każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół, jaki pojawiał się w historii. Mogłam pytać ją o wszystko- od koloru nieba, po rodzaj butów, jakie nosili bohaterowie. Jej odpowiedzi zawsze były natychmiastowe. Jakby to, o czym opowiadała działo się właśnie przed jej oczami. Jakby naprawdę widziała wszystkie te niesamowite rzeczy, o których mówiła.

Historie zawsze dopracowane były co do ostatniego detalu. Każda postać miała własną przeszłość, która wpływała na ich zachowanie i przyszłe decyzje. Każdy miał swoje własne ambicje, powody, plany. Nie ważne jak wiele osób występowało w danej historii- każde z nich miało swój unikalny charakter. Wystarczyło parę minut przysłuchiwania się jej opisom, i już miałam wrażenie jakby ci wszyscy ludzie istnieli naprawdę. Jakby stali obok mnie i sami opowiadali mi o swoich przygodach.

W dobranockach mamy był też jeden aspekt, który pozostawał niezmienny. Zawsze był w nich bohater- moja ulubiona postać w każdej opowieści. Była to osoba, która pojawiała się w ostatnim momencie i ratowała swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół przed potworami. Ta jedna osoba, która zawsze walczyła o dobro i sprawiedliwość. Nie ważne, jak źle wyglądała sytuacja, nie ważne jak wiele żyć zostało straconych, nie ważne jak marne szanse były na wygraną- bohater nigdy się nie poddawał. Bohater zawsze potrafił zjednoczyć nawet najbardziej zwaśnionych ludzi. Bohater szedł przed siebie przez pot i łzy, zawsze trzymał się swoich przekonań, wierzył w siebie i swoją siłę.

Bohater zawsze wygrywał.

Wierzyłam w to przez bardzo długi czas. Byłam pewna, że dobrzy ludzie są chronieni przez tą jedną osobę, która zawsze postawi ich bezpieczeństwo ponad swoje własne. Złych ludzi spotyka potępienie, a dobrzy ludzie wychodzą cało z każdej opresji.

W wieku sześciu lat odkryłam, że było to jedno wielkie kłamstwo.

Moja mama była w końcu dobrym człowiekiem i zasługiwała na to, żeby mieć bohatera. Spełniała wszystkie znane mi kryteria bycia osobą, która powinna zostać ocalona.

Dlaczego, więc jej ciało zostało przecięte w pół na jednej z misji? Dlaczego bohater nie stanął wtedy na drodze shurikena i nie uchronił jej przed tym paskudnym losem? Dlaczego jej ciało nie zostało sprowadzone z powrotem do wioski? Dlaczego jej towarzysze porzucili ją, bo nie mogli znieść odoru rozkładającego się ciała? Dlaczego żartowali później z jej śmierci podczas pogrzebu?

Na wiele tych pytań nigdy nie uzyskałam odpowiedzi. Wiedziałam jednak jedno- mama się myliła. Bohater nie jest zawsze tam, gdzie jest potrzebny. W końcu źli ludzie przeżyli, a ten dobry skończył dwa metry pod ziemią. Bohater przegrał, a potwory ukazały swoją prawdziwą twarz.

Na tym się jednak nie skończyło. W wieku siedmiu lat odkryłam również, że ludzie nie muszą urodzić się potworem. Czasami mogą się nim stać na przestrzeni paru miesięcy.

-Tato, myślę, że jestem chora.- stwierdziłam pewnego wieczoru, kiedy to ojciec, jak zwykle, pił w samotności sake w naszym małym salonie. Robił to codziennie, odkąd mama zmarła.

Pamiętam, że spojrzał wtedy na mnie zamglonym wzrokiem, zupełnie niezainteresowany.

Przełknęłam wtedy głośno ślinę i wyprostowałam się nieco pewniej.

-Myślę, że choruję na lunatykowanie, tato.- oznajmiłam poważnie.

Ojciec parsknął wtedy wymuszonym śmiechem i spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem.

-Nie wydurniaj się, dziecko.

-Ale to prawda!- obstawałam twardo przy swoim- Choruję na to, i to już od jakiegoś czasu. Od kiedy mama odeszła, nie mogę się obudzić!

Ojciec wzdrygnął się wtedy jakby ktoś poraził go prądem. Spojrzał na mnie spłoszonym wzrokiem. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy naprawdę na mnie spojrzał.

-Mogę chodzić i mówić, chociaż czuję, że wciąż śnię. I nieważne co robię, nie mogę się obudzić.- kontynuowałam wtedy nieco pewniej, zachęcona uwagą ojca.- To znaczy, że lunatykuję, prawda? Musimy iść do szpitala, żeby pomogli mi się obudzić…

-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, DO CHOLERY!- wrzasnął nagle i rzucił butelką sake o ścianę. Już po chwili rozległ się głośny trzask, a na ziemię runęły dziesiątki ceramicznych kawałków.

Podskoczyłam wtedy w przerażeniu. Tata nigdy wcześniej nie podniósł na mnie głosu. Tata nigdy wcześniej zachowywał się w ten sposób.

Przyglądając mu się w tamtym momencie, nie byłam w stanie go rozpoznać. Zaciśnięte usta, oszalałe, pełne bólu spojrzenie, blada cera i ta dziwna, niezwykła zmarszczka na jego czole, która wykrzywiała jego twarz w ohydny grymas.

-Zjeżdżaj mi z oczu.- warknął obcym mi głosem. Ta osoba nie brzmiała już jak mój tata.

Odwróciłam się wtedy na pięcie i pognałam czym prędzej do swojego pokoju. Gdy leżałam bezwiednie na łóżku, tylko jedna myśl przemykała mi raz po raz przez głowę:

Mój tata zniknął, a w jego miejsce pojawił się potwór.

To właśnie wtedy naprawdę zrozumiałam, że bohaterowie nie istnieją.

Może kiedyś istnieli i zostali pokonani? Może zmęczyła ich ciągła walka i postanowili przejść na stronę potworów? Może nigdy ich nie było, a historie o nich zostały zmyślone, aby dodać ludziom otuchy?

Jakikolwiek był tego powód, byłam pewna jednej rzeczy- teraz, w czasach, w których żyłam, nie było bohaterów. Nie było ludzi, którzy walczyliby o sprawiedliwość, ani takich, dla których dobro stanowiłoby jakąkolwiek wartość. Nie było nikogo, kto pojawiłby się w ostatniej chwili, aby nas uratować.

Mama miała jednak rację, co do jednej rzeczy- potwory istniały. Może nie takie, o jakich opowiadała- nie miały macek, czy szponów. Nie były ogromne, oszpecone, ani wyposażone w magiczne artefakty. Były jednak równie przerażające i odpychające, co te z opowiadań.

Prawdziwe potwory mieszkały bowiem tuż obok nas. Wyglądały zupełnie jak ludzie, przez długi czas zachowywali się jak ludzie. Praktycznie nic nie odróżniało ich od zwykłego człowieka.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie ukazywali swoje prawdziwe twarze i rozsiewali swoje złe wpływy niczym zarazę. W pewnym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy otoczeni nimi ze wszystkich stron.

Potwory, które pragną władzy. Potwory, które pragną bogactwa. Potwory, które pragną krwi. Potwory, które kłamią. Potwory, które znęcają się nad słabszymi. Potwory, które uwielbiają zniszczenie. Potwory, które czerpią siłę z cierpienia innych…

Każdy z biegiem czasu zmieniał się w potwora. Gdy skończyłam dziesięć lat, były już wszędzie.

Wśród nich był również jeden, który wyróżniał się znacznie na tle innych. Od samego początku przyporządkowywałam go do osobnej kategorii potworów. Być może dlatego, że był w moim wieku, a może dlatego, że jako jedyny z nich nie ukrywał swoich złych wpływów.

Sabaku no Gaara był innym rodzajem potwora.

Nie chował się pod maską zwykłego człowieka. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie wymalowana była nienawiść do każdego żyjącego stworzenia. Bardzo łatwo było odczytać jego mordercze zamiary i żądzę krwi. Zadawał ból bez powodu. Sprowadzanie cierpienia wydawało się być jego ulubionym zajęciem.

Było w nim jednak coś innego od reszty. Podczas gdy większość z nich chowała się za maską człowieka, on wydawał się chować za maską potwora. Tak jakby było w nim coś jeszcze, coś znacznie gorszego od tego, co pokazywał światu.

W wieku jedenastu lat zaczęłam nazywać go demonem. Tylko w ten sposób byłam w stanie skategoryzować go w tym świecie pełnym innych złych istot.

Sabaku no Gaara był demonem i jedną z najbardziej przerażających osób jakie dane mi było spotkać.

Dużą część swojego dzieciństwa spędziłam na unikaniu go za wszelką cenę.

Żyłam w świecie potworów. Nie chciałam dokładać do tego jeszcze demona. Przeżycie tutaj było już wystarczająco trudne.

W końcu, nie miałam marzeń, nie miałam wyraźnego celu… byłam jednak ciekawa jednej rzeczy.

Co czują ludzie, gdy zmieniają się w potwora?

Postanowiłam, że będę żyła na tyle długo, aby się dowiedzieć.


	2. Nikt z nas nie zginie

Krzątałam się w ciszy po swoim pokoju i bez większego zainteresowania pakowałam różnorodne rzeczy do swojego plecaka. Zapasowe kunai, shurikeny, apteczka, parę ciuchów i prowiant na drogę. Próbowałam wymyśleć, co jeszcze mogłoby mi się przydać. Spakowałam już wszystko, o czym początkowo myślałam, a i tak mój plecak był zapełniony jedynie w połowie.

Nie lubiłam tej pustki. Patrząc na nią, cały czas miałam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałam. Wiedziałam, że kiedy założę go na plecy i odczuje, jak lekki jest, to dziwne uczucie będzie chodzić za mną przez całą podróż. Musiałam zapełnić plecak do pełna.

Mój wzrok powędrował ku zwojom porozrzucanym przy jednej z szafek w moim pokoju. Dopiero patrząc na nie teraz przypomniało mi się, że miałam je pozbierać już parę tygodni temu. Nigdy jednak nie znalazłam w sobie wystarczającej motywacji, aby to zrobić. Teraz uznałam jednak, że nadadzą się idealnie do zapełnienia niewygodnej pustki.

Zwinęłam je niechlujnie i jedno po drugim wrzuciłam do plecaka. Później chwyciłam za książki ustawione rzędem na biurku i dokładałam je do środka nim stwierdziłam, że zamek ledwo się domyka. Pustka została wypełniona.

Gdzieś z salonu usłyszałam nagle brzdęk butelek i odgłos zamykanej szafki, na co moje brwi zmarszczyły się mimowolnie. Przez ostatnie lata wmawiałam sobie, że mnie to nie obchodzi. Powtarzałam w kółko, że to nie moja sprawa, że ten problem mnie nie dotyczy.

Mimo tego, wciąż podświadomie zliczałam ile razy ojciec otwierał szafkę z alkoholem, żeby sięgnąć po kolejną butelkę trunku. Ciężko było to zignorować, kiedy odgłos ten był czasami jedynym dźwiękiem przerywającym głuchą ciszę, jaka panowała w naszym domu.

Od czasu śmierci mamy zostaliśmy z ojcem sami. Moi dziadkowie dawno już nie żyli, a rodzice byli jedynakami. Nie było też mowy o żadnych znajomościach. Od dłuższego już czasu ojciec żył w swoim własnym, osamotnionym świecie. Przyjaciele, których kiedyś posiadał zdążyli już odwrócić się do niego plecami, zniechęceni oschłością i szaleństwem ojca. Ja również nie utrzymywałam z nikim bliższych kontaktów. Miałam oczywiście swoją drużynę, w której skład wchodził wiecznie przerażony Hiroto Gen i oddany wiosce, szczery do bólu Yuki Soiro, ale nie dzieliły nas żadne głębsze więzi. Gdy przestaniemy być drużyną, byłam pewna, że żadne z nas nie zrobi nic, aby w jakiś sposób utrzymać między nami kontakt.

Byłam tylko ja i ojciec. Od paru lat żyliśmy jedno obok drugiego w ciszy, bez słów, jak sparaliżowani. Z dnia na dzień zmieniał się on na moich oczach w blade, wyniszczone przez alkohol monstrum. Przestał zwracać uwagę na to, co się wokół niego dzieje, a mnie nie było prędko, aby zmienić postać rzeczy. Preferowałam ciszę od szaleńczych krzyków i roztrzaskanych butelek. Właśnie dlatego ja też postanowiłam milczeć.

Pewnego dnia poszłam do akademii ninja, innego zostałam geninem, jeszcze innego wyruszyłam na swoją pierwszą misję z nową drużyną. Ojciec nie zauważył żadnego z tych wydarzeń, a ja nigdy go nie informowałam. Całymi dniami przesiadywał tylko w tym jednym kącie w salonie, pomiędzy szafką z alkoholem, a obszernym oknem, i wpatrywał się w nie tępym wzrokiem.

-Na co tak patrzysz?- pytałam czasem, co było jedyną formą kontaktu, jaką utrzymywaliśmy w przeciągu tych ostatnich lat.

-Nie wiem…- odpowiadał wtedy roztargniony i temat się ucinał.

Tylko te pięć słów składało się na jakąkolwiek wymianę zdań pomiędzy nami. Pięć słów, które nie wnosiły absolutnie niczego do naszych relacji, a jednak wciąż czułam potrzebę zadawania swojego pytania przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, tylko po to, aby usłyszeć choć przez chwilę jego głos.

Westchnęłam głęboko w zrezygnowaniu. Czasami te myśli sprawiały, że czułam się naprawdę żałośnie. Niczym dziecko, trzymające się kurczowo rzeczy, którą znalazły właśnie na dworze. Coś zupełnie bezwartościowego, ale coś, czemu zostało nadane wyjątkowe znaczenie. Jak kruchy patyk, który dzięki dziecięcej wyobraźni zamieniony zostaje w jeden z najznamienitszych mieczy.

Wychodząc dzisiaj z domu, jak zwykle nie rzuciłam ani słowa pożegnania.

Zatrzymałam się jednak w progu i posłałam mu długie spojrzenie. Wyruszałam w końcu w daleką podróż i miało mnie nie być przez długi czas. Jakaś część mnie chciała podkreślić jakoś ten moment. Uczynić go innym od wszystkich tych pozostałych, milczących pożegnań, które były przez niego niezauważone.

Patrzyłam, więc na niego intensywnie, zapamiętując każdy szczegół. Siedział na swoim krześle, opatulony mocno wystrzępionym kocem. Wciąż ubrany był w te same ciuchy, co tydzień temu. Luźna, kremowa koszula i obszerne szare spodnie. Wątpiłam, by miał zamiar je zmienić w najbliższym czasie. Jego twarz jak zwykle wykrzywiona była w smutnym grymasie, a jego pusty wzrok wlepiony był w jakiś punkt za oknem.

Potwór, który kiedyś był moim tatą.

Kiwnęłam lekko głową w jego stronę, choć wiedziałam, że nie miał możliwości, aby to zobaczyć.

Spuściłam wzrok i bez słowa pożegnania wyszłam z domu.

* * *

Suna-Gakure potrafiła być czasami naprawdę przygnębiająca. Gdziekolwiek by nie spojrzeć leżał piach. Ten sam suchy, drażniący piach o ciemno złocistym kolorze, co każdego innego dnia. Nic się nigdy nie zmieniało. Budynki wciąż budowane były w ten sam sposób, wciąż miały te same, jednolite kolory, które sprawiały, że zlewały się czasem ze sobą, gdy patrzyło się na nie zbyt długo.

Ludzie wciąż ubierali się w stroje o biało-kremowych odcieniach, co sprawiało wrażenie, jakby każda osoba wyglądała identycznie. Dziesiątki ludzi idących obok siebie i nie wyróżniający się ani trochę na swoim tle były tutaj codziennością.

Wszystko było takie samo. Monotonne. To słowo zawsze przechodziło mi przez myśl, gdy przemierzałam kolejne uliczki Suny, z których każda wyglądała identycznie.

W oddali dostrzegłam w końcu swoją drużynę. Jak zwykle czekali przy jednym z większych kamieni przy bramie wioski. Można by powiedzieć, że było to nasze tradycyjne miejsce spotkań, choć żadne z nas nigdy nie potwierdziło tego na głos.

-Rei-san, dobrze, że jesteś. Już prawie czas.- powiedział z uśmiechem nasz nauczyciel, gdy tylko znalazłam się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

-Sensei.- przywitałam go uprzejmym kiwnięciem głowy i przysiadłam na kamieniu obok pozostałych członków drużyny. Nie przejmowałam się witaniem z nimi. Nigdy tego nie robiliśmy i nie widziałam żadnego powodu, abyśmy mieli zacząć teraz.

Przeniosłam wzrok na naszego nauczyciela i czekałam w milczeniu, aż rozpocznie swoją przemowę. Zawsze raczył nas swoim wywodem, gdy mieliśmy opuszczać wioskę. Wierzył bowiem, że przyniesie nam to szczęście podczas podróży i sprawi, że nasze misje będą sprawiały wrażenie bardziej oficjalnych.

Hatsuo Ikko był bowiem człowiekiem bardzo przesądnym i wierzącym w to, że opracowanie systemu i powielanie go przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, w jakiś sposób sprawi, że uzyska większą kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Nigdy nie dzieliłam jego przekonań i podchodziłam raczej niechętnie do jego ‘rytuałów’. Jeśli coś złego miało się stać, to z pewnością się to stanie, nieważne jak wiele razy powtórzyłby dany schemat. Życie było nieokiełznane, pełne zwrotów i nieszczęść- nie można było opracować na to systemu, który utrzymałby cię w szczęściu i bezpieczeństwie.

Hatsuo-sensei był jednak dobrym nauczycielem i zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby szczerze zależało mu na jego uczniach. Byłam więc gotowa patrzeć z lekkim przymrużeniem oka na jego dziwne zapędy i nie komentować ich w żaden sposób.

-No dobra, drużyno!- zawołał z lekkim entuzjazmem, lecz brzmiało to tak sztucznie, że jakikolwiek zamierzony efekt zupełnie prysł.- Już za chwilę rozpoczniemy naszą podróż w kierunku Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach, gdzie odbędzie się jeden z najważniejszych sprawdzianów w waszym życiu. Egzamin na Chunina! Jak już wiele razy mówiłem, będziecie musieli na siebie bardzo uważać. Będzie tam wielu ninja z każdego zakątka świata, więc czasami może być niebezpiecznie…

-Jak b-bardzo n-niebezpiecznie?- wydukał drżącym głosem Hiroto.

Spojrzałam na niego pustym wzrokiem, podczas gdy Yuki wywrócił z politowaniem oczami.

Hiroto Gen był niskim chłopakiem o czarnych włosach i ciemno-zielonych oczach. Zawsze ubrany był w swój nieco przyduży strój ninja, który podobno dostał od swojego starszego brata, którego cała rodzina podziwiała za jego odwagę i unikalne zdolności w walce. Jednak, jeśli opowieści o jego bracie były prawdziwe, to Hiroto nie przypominał go w żadnym stopniu. Hiroto zawsze wyglądał jakby miał zemdleć zaraz ze strachu. Bał się niemal wszystkiego, od ludzi, przez zwierzęta, po rośliny. Wszędzie potrafił znaleźć zagrożenie- każdy przedmiot, osoba, fauna, czy flora były dla niego potencjalnym mordercą. Zdarzały się nawet wyjątkowo żenujące momenty, kiedy to piszczał przeraźliwe, gdy spostrzegł kątem oka swój własny cień. Był jednak bardzo mądry i podejrzewałam, że tylko dlatego udało mu się zdać na genina. Byłam pewna, że jeśli uda mu się awansować na chunina, to będzie rozwijał dalej swoją karierę w kierunku medycyny lub zostanie strategiem.

-Nie martw się, Hiroto. Pamiętaj, że przez cały czas będziesz miał u boku swoich przyjaciół z drużyny.- pocieszał go Hatsuo-sensei.

Chłopak spojrzał spanikowany pomiędzy mnie, a Yuki’ego. Ja patrzyłam na niego bez wyrazu, Yuki z politowaniem.

Hiroto wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej przerażony, niż przed chwilą.

-No cóż, myślę, że nie ma sensu tego przeciągać. Wiecie już wszystko, co powinniście wiedzieć. Teraz wszystko będzie zależeć od was.- kontynuował Hatsuo-sensei, po czym wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.- Czas na okrzyk!

Hiroto skoczył na równe nogi i wręcz rzucił się ku dłoni nauczyciela. Był jedynym z naszej drużyny, który podzielał entuzjazm, co do tych dziwnych tradycji. Yuki natomiast prychnął zniecierpliwiony. On również nie przepadał za tymi czynnościami, lecz w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nie czuł żadnej krępacji przed wyrażaniem swojego niezadowolenia.

Bez słowa zbliżyłam się do reszty i położyłam swoją dłoń na dłoni Yuki’ego. Już po chwili sensei zawołał z przesadną radością, która brzmiała jeszcze sztuczniej niż jego entuzjazm:

-Nikt z nas nie zginie!

-Nikt z nas nie zginie.- powtórzyłam wraz z Hiroto.

Jego głos drżał lekko, a mój był zupełnie pozbawiony wyrazu, przez co końcowy efekt brzmiał bardzo marnie.

-Ta.- mruknął niedbale Yuki i od razu zabrał dłoń i schował ją do kieszeni.

Już mieliśmy ruszać w stronę bramy, gdy sensei zawołał:

-A! Czekajcie! Jeszcze jedno zanim ruszymy!

Cała nasza trójka zatrzymała się w pół kroku i spojrzała w stronę nauczyciela.

-To nie powinno wpłynąć w żaden znaczący sposób na nasz pobyt w Wiosce Liścia, ale i tak czuję, że powinienem was uprzedzić.- mówił, a jego głos zdawał się być znacznie poważniejszy, niż przed chwilą.

-Sensei?- zdziwił się Yuki.

Ja również patrzyłam na nauczyciela z większym zainteresowaniem. Ten wyjątkowo skupiony i twardy wyraz twarzy nie pojawiał się u niego zbyt często.

-Jak wiecie, nie jesteście jedyną drużyną z Suny, która wyrusza na egzamin na chunina. Łącznie wysłanych zostanie 14 drużyn z naszej wioski.- kontynuował Hatsuo-sensei, a jego głos zniżał się coraz bardziej.- Myślę, że powinniście wiedzieć, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, że jedną z tych drużyn jest ta, w której skład wchodzi Sabaku no Gaara.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się mimowolnie na słowa nauczyciela. Poczułam jak moje dłonie zaczynają się pocić, więc szybko wytarłam je o brzeg koszuli.

Sabaku no Gaara… demon…

Perspektywa spotkania go podczas jednego z etapów egzaminu przyprawiała mnie o dreszcze. Już dawno nie czułam się w ten sposób. Zwykle potrafiłam zdusić w sobie wszelkie niepotrzebne emocje. Byłam w stanie zachować kamienną twarz przez większość czasu, lecz gdy tylko wspomniany zostawał _on_, zawsze czułam się jakbym traciła grunt pod stopami. Sabaku no Gaara był moim największym koszmarem. W świecie pełnym skorumpowanych, bezdusznych ludzi, on wyłaniał się i udowadniał, że istnieje jeszcze większe zło, i też może przybrać ono formę człowieka.

Nagle rozległ się koło nas krótki pisk. Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy w stronę Hiroto. Chłopak był blady jak ściana, a jego usta drżały niekontrolowanie.

-S-S-Sa-Saba-ku-ku n-no Ga-aa-aa-ra- wyjąkał z trudem, a gdy tylko skończył jego oczy powędrowały ku górze, a on sam runął jak długi na ziemię.

Przez chwilę wszyscy patrzyliśmy w milczeniu na jego nieprzytomną formę. Dopiero Hatsuo-sensei otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia.

-Hiroto!- zawołał z niepokojem i rzucił się ku niemu, po czym zaczął cucić go zachłannie.

-No świetnie.- mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem Yuki i przysiadł na pobliskim kamieniu, obserwując z zażenowaniem swojego nieprzytomnego towarzysza.

_Nikt z nas nie zginie, co?_


	3. Słowa

**Imię: Rei**

**Nazwisko: Matsuo**

**Płeć: Kobieta**

**Wiek: 12**

**Przynależność: Wioska Ukryta w Piasku**

Spoglądałam bez większego zainteresowania na swoją kartę zgłoszeniową na egzamin na chunina. Nigdy nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, dlaczego tak istotne było umieszczanie podstawowych wiadomości o sobie na papierze. Każdy tutaj miał inną historię, inną osobowość, inne odczucia, a jednak wszyscy zmuszeni byli do wypełnienia tego samego formularza, w którym liczyły się jedynie suche informacje, które nie mówiły tak naprawdę nic, o tym kim jesteśmy. Masowa dehumanizacja w papierowej formie.

-C-Czy w „p-przy-przynależność” trzeba d-dopisać g-g-genin?- wyjąkał Hiroto, który wyraźnie łamał się powoli pod presją.

Przez całą drogę z Suny do Konohy, Hatsuo-sensei musiał uspokajać go przynajmniej dwa razy na godzinę, przez co nasza podróż, która trwać miała dwa dni, przedłużyła się do trzech dni. Teraz, gdy sensei zostawił nas samych, chłopak wyraźnie nie radził sobie z nagłym napływem emocji.

-Ty baranie, wszyscy tutaj są geninami. Czy ty nie powinieneś być tym _mądrym_?- skarcił go Yuki, na co Hiroto zaczerwienił się ze wstydu i wkuł wzrok w swoją kartkę papieru.

Spojrzałam na niego z lekkim zrezygnowaniem. Jeżeli przez ten stres straciłby zdolność logicznego myślenia to mieliśmy naprawdę marne szanse na zdanie egzaminu na chunina. Jego inteligencja to w końcu jedyny przydatny aspekt, jaki posiadał.

-No dobra, skończyliście już? Złóżmy te głupie formularze i chodźmy do sali.- oznajmił Yuki i nie czekając na nasze odpowiedzi, ruszył przed siebie. Hiroto i ja podążyliśmy za nim.

Taka dynamika panowała w naszym zespole od samego początku. Yuki był tym, który wyznaczał tempo. Zawsze wypowiadał na głos rzeczy, które powinny zostać wypowiedziane, a do których nikt się zbytnio nie kwapił. Pilnował, abyśmy zawsze byli tam, gdzie powinniśmy być i robili to, co powinniśmy robić. Może i nie wydawał wyraźnych rozkazów, ani nie wymagał od nas bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa, ale i tak zawsze podążaliśmy jego śladem i stosowaliśmy się do jego zaleceń.

Nigdy nie miałam nic przeciwko temu. Ktoś musiał być tym, kto doglądał wszystkiego i wychodził w razie potrzeby przed szereg i przejmował dowodzenie. Ja nigdy się do tego nie nadawałam i nigdy nie czułam też żadnej chęci, aby wykazać jakąś dodatkową inicjatywę. Co do Hiroto, to oczywistym było, że wydawanie poleceń, czy nawet bardziej stanowczych sugestii przyprawiło by go o stan przedzawałowy.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się na miejscu, w sali znajdowały się już dziesiątki innych ninja. Niezliczona ilość opasek z różnymi znakami błyskała co chwilę, gdy ktoś poruszył się niespokojnie. Nikt tutaj nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto byłby przyjaźnie nastawiony. Wszyscy byli tu wyraźnie w jednym celu- zdać egzamin na chunina, choćby mieli to zrobić przechodząc po trupach.

Hiroto wydał z siebie cichy odgłos, coś pomiędzy jękiem, a parsknięciem. Yuki uniósł jedną brew w geście politowania i popchnął go mocno przed siebie.

-Weź się w garść! Ci ludzie tylko węszą takich wymoczków jak ty, żeby rzucić ich na pierwszy ogień.

Jeśli miało to służyć jako zachęta lub pocieszenie to wyraźnie nie podziałało. Hiroto zbladł jeszcze bardziej i zaczął lekko drżeć. Byłam pewna, że jeśli zaraz się nie uspokoi to po raz kolejny runie nieprzytomnie na ziemię.

Żadne z nas nie zrobiło jednak nic, żeby mu pomóc. Nie wiedzieliśmy też szczególnie _co_ moglibyśmy zrobić. To Hatsuo-sensei był zawsze tym, który zajmował się chłopakiem w takich sytuacjach. Ja i Yuki trzymaliśmy się na uboczu i czekaliśmy, aż jego atak paniki minie.

-Hej, idę usiąść ze znajomymi. Zobaczymy się później.-stwierdził nagle Yuki i bez dalszych wyjaśnień ruszył w stronę dwóch innych drużyn z Suny, które powitały go krótkim skinieniem.

Patrzyłam za nim bez najmniejszego śladu zdziwienia. Yuki często zostawiał mnie i Hiroto, żeby dołączyć do grupki swoich przyjaciół. Był w końcu jedyną osobą w naszej drużynie, która ich posiadała. Nie mogłam obwiniać go za to, że preferował ich towarzystwo od naszego. Strachliwy Hiroto Gen i ponura Rei Matsuo- nie stanowiliśmy żadnej atrakcji.

Yuki Soiro był natomiast względnie lubiany w naszej wiosce. Byli oczywiście ludzie, którzy nie mogli ścierpieć jego ciętego języka i brutalnej szczerości, ale większość witała go zawsze w swoim gronie i chętnie angażowała się w rozmowy z nim. Yuki potrafił być interesującym człowiekiem, kiedy naprawdę mu na tym zależało. Zawsze wykazywał wielkie oddanie naszej wiosce i wielokrotnie powtarzał, że byłby gotów poświęcić za nią swoje życie. Ta lojalność i niezachwiany patriotyzm zyskiwały mu wiele sympatii. Znał się też co nieco na polityce i z łatwością podtrzymywał rozmowy na najróżniejsze tematy. Jeśli ktoś potrzebował towarzysza do długich dyskusji ,kogoś, kto nie bałby się powiedzieć, o czym tak naprawdę myśli to taką osobą był Yuki Soiro.

-P-p-powinniśmy u-u-usiąść?- zasugerował Hiroto, lecz przez niepewność i drżenie w głosie zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.

Wzruszyłam bezwiednie ramionami i ruszyłam w stronę pierwszego wolnego krzesła. Hiroto poczłapał za mną, niemal krok w krok, i opadł na siedzenie obok mojego. Od razu wbił wzrok w biurko, jakby miało ono uchronić go ode złego.

Już po chwili oparłam się wygodnie i zaczęłam obserwować znajdujących się tu ludzi. Duża ich część wyglądała na starszych od reszty, co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie nie był to ich pierwszy egzamin. To mogło dać im pewną przewagę. Byli jednak tacy, którzy wyglądali na znacznie młodszych. Nie mogłam zdecydować, czy kwalifikować ich jako mniejsze, czy większe zagrożenie. Jeśli byli tu tak wcześnie, oznaczać to mogło, że brakuje im doświadczenia. Z drugiej strony osiągnięcie rangi genina w tak młodym wieku świadczyło o tym, że posiadają jakieś specjalne zdolności.

Moją uwagę przykuła w końcu większa grupka ludzi stojących obok siebie w kółku. Wszyscy posiadali opaski ze znakiem liścia. Rozejrzałam się na boki. Nie tylko ja zdawałam się być nimi zainteresowana. Gdzie nie spojrzałam, wszyscy wkuwali wzrok właśnie w nich.

Jedna osoba wyróżniała się spośród całej grupy. Był to niski blond włosy chłopak ubrany w… pomarańczowy kombinezon. Był to co najmniej dziwny wybór garderoby jak na ninja. Jednak nie tylko jego strój był krzykliwy- on sam zdawał się nie zamykać buzi na więcej, niż parę sekund. Jego głos był donośny, przez co niemal cała sala była w stanie przysłuchiwać się potokowi zdań, które w zaskakującym tempie opuszczały jego usta.

Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od tego, żeby obserwować z uwagą każdy jego ruch i rejestrować wypowiedziane przez niego zdania.

Jakaś część mnie zawsze zazdrościła barwnym, wygadanym ludziom. Dla mnie często trudno było znaleźć właściwe słowa, dobrać do nich odpowiedni wydźwięk i nadać im większe znaczenie. Traktowałam więc tych, którzy potrafili używać ich bez żadnego skrępowania, czy niechęci, z dozą szacunku. Rzeczy są w końcu ograniczone swoją materialnością. Ludzie konkretni i zwięźli używają zwykle jednego słowa, aby opisać dany przedmiot, wydarzenie lub osobę. Ci jednak, którzy układają i wiążą słowa z innymi słowami tworzą nowy świat. Kiedy formują kolejne zdania, zabarwiając je uczuciem, naznaczając barwami, nastrojem, dodając im nowych znaczeń, brzmień- to ci ludzie kształtują wszystko, co istnieje. Są w stanie patrzeć na szare otoczenie i uczynić je czymś wyjątkowym.

Moja mama miała ten dar. Za pomocą słów potrafiła nadawać nową formę rzeczywistości. Zwykła kuchnia nie była już tylko miejscem, przeznaczonym do przygotowywania posiłków. Było to miejsce, gdzie wydarzyły się niesamowite rzeczy, gdzie spotyka się cała rodzina, gdzie rodzinne niesnaski przestają być problemem. Potrafiła zamienić jedno pomieszczenie w miejsce, gdzie potencjalnie mogło dziać się wszystko. Nie było granic, nie było zahamowań- wszystko było możliwe.

Od czasu jej śmierci przestałam dostrzegać tą bezkresność. Nagle wszędzie znajdowały się linie, które wyraźnie odznaczały, gdzie zaczyna i kończy się rzeczywistość. Poza nią nie widziałam już nic więcej. Kuchnia była już tylko pomieszczeniem.

Patrząc teraz na wygadanego blondyna, który z uśmiechem na ustach krzyczał wręcz słowo za słowem, nadając im nowe barwy i znaczenia, których nigdy przedtem nie słyszałam, nie mogłam uchronić się przed lekkim ukłuciem w klatce piersiowej.

-R-Rei. Wszystko w-w p-porządku?- wydukał Hiroto, patrząc przy tym na mnie swoim zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.

Przeniosłam na niego wzrok i zmarszczyłam nieco brwi. Nawet Hiroto był w stanie używać słów z większym zaangażowaniem, niż ja. Potrafił nadać im barwę i nasycić je emocjami- dawał im znaczenie.

Jakim cudem robił to z taką swobodą pomimo strachu?

Nie wiedziałam. Kiwnęłam więc jedynie głową w odpowiedzi na jego pytanie i spojrzałam z powrotem w stronę grupki geninów z Wioski Liścia.

Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, hałaśliwy blondyn stał w rozkroku i uśmiechał się szeroko, placem wskazując w stronę reszty sali.

-Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki i zamierzam skopać wam wszystkim tyłki!- wrzasnął donośnie, przez co jego głos zdawał się pójść echem po całym pomieszczeniu.

Zamrugałam parę razy i spojrzałam kątem oka na Hiroto. On też spoglądał na blondyna ze zdezorientowaniem, więc z pewnością się nie przesłyszałam. Pomarańczowy genin z Konohy najwyraźniej rzeczywiście miał myśli samobójcze.

-No cóż, Hiroto, chyba nie musisz się już martwić.-usłyszałam ciche mruknięcie tuż nad sobą. Spojrzałam w górę. Yuki stał nad nami z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeń i spoglądał pobłażliwie w stronę geninów z Konohy.- To _ten _dzieciak pójdzie na pierwszy ogień.

Dostrzegając groźne spojrzenia otaczających nas ninja nie mogłam się z nim nie zgodzić. Przyszłość Naruto Uzumakiego nie zapowiadała się przyjemnie.

* * *

Myślę, że jedynym powodem, dla którego Naruto Uzumaki nie był jeszcze martwy, było nagłe pojawienie się instruktora. Ibiki Morino wszedł do klasy chwilę po tym, gdy ninja z Wioski Dźwięku usiłowali zaatakować grupkę geninów z Konohy.

Yuki był tym faktem niezmiernie niepocieszony. Miał nadzieję na to, że shinobi dźwięku, jak to ujął „Pozbędą się chwastów, nim przyjdzie czas na prawdziwe żniwa”. Nie podzielałam jego poglądu, zwłaszcza dlatego, że Hiroto był już w stanie przedzawałowym, gdy rywale rozpoczęli swój nagły atak. Byłam pewna, że na widok krwi, padłby nieprzytomny na ziemię i nie wstałby, aż do końca egzaminu pisemnego. Jeśli chcieliśmy zdać, nie mogliśmy sobie na to pozwolić.

-No dobra, zajmijcie swoje miejsca! Test zaraz się zacznie! - ogłosił stanowczo Ibiki, na co większość zebranych zaczęła wstawać pospiesznie i przepychać się nieco, gdy przeciskali się pomiędzy rzędami.

Hiroto uśmiechnął się do nas blado, po czym nieco chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę przydzielonego mu miejsca. Yuki posłał mi krótkie skinienie i już po chwili również zniknął pomiędzy rzędami.

W pewnym sensie był to nasz sposób na powiedzenie „powodzenia”. Wiedzieliśmy w końcu, że żadne z nas nie wypowie tego na głos.

Odetchnęłam lekko i zaczęłam rozglądać się za swoim miejscem. Wśród poruszających się chaotycznie geninów ciężko było dopatrzeć się niewielkiego numerka przy skraju blatu. Przez dłuższą chwilę stałam w bez ruchu i czekałam, aż większość z nich w końcu usiądzie.

Gdy dopatrzyłam się wreszcie swojej ławki, krew w moich żyłach zamarła.

Usłyszałam nagły szum w uszach i donośne bicie w skroniach. Moje ręce zaczęły trząść się mimowolnie.

Byłam przerażona, mimo, iż wiedziałam, że w tym momencie mój strach był absolutnie irracjonalny. Zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę, lecz mimo tego czułam niespokojne drganie mięśni, gdy szłam powoli w kierunku swojego miejsca, przechodząc uważnie pomiędzy rzędami, żeby się czasem nie zatoczyć, ani nie potknąć. Nie chciałam zwracać na siebie uwagi.

Bardzo powoli odsunęłam krzesło i usiadłam na nim z głośno bijącym sercem. Nie chciałam patrzeć, lecz wiedziałam, że w końcu będę musiała. Gdy instruktor zaczął tłumaczyć zasady testu, czułam, że nadszedł czas, aby odlepić wzrok od ławki i spojrzeć przed siebie.

Zrobiłam to bardzo powoli, jakby delektując się każdą sekundą, nim przed moimi oczami znajdzie się człowiek, na którego samą myśl przechodziła mnie gęsia skórka.

Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę, gdy mój wzrok spoczął w końcu na plecach chłopaka.

Czerwone włosy w niemal krwistym odcieniu, piaskowa gurda przełożona przez plecy…

Sabaku no Gaara siedział tuż naprzeciw mnie.


	4. Test

Nie rozumiałam dlaczego moje ciało reagowało w ten sposób. Wiedziałam przecież, że nie grozi mi żadne realne niebezpieczeństwo. Nie tutaj, nie teraz, nie kiedy w pomieszczeniu znajdowało się tylu chuninów i joninów.

Wciąż nie mogłam powstrzymać jednak drżenia dłoni i kołatającego serca. Nie mogłam przestać spoglądać przed siebie nerwowo, jakby obawiając się, że zaatakuje mnie gdy tylko spuszczę z niego wzrok. Ten ciągły strach, który momentami przechodził w panikę był nieco nieoczekiwany.

Wiedziałam przecież, że tutaj będzie. Hatsuo-sensei ostrzegał nas tuż przed wyjściem z wioski, a ciche pojękiwania Hiroto podczas drogi, nie pozwalały nam o tym zapomnieć. W głębi serca liczyłam chyba jednak na to, że nasze drogi nigdy się nie skrzyżują. Miałam nadzieję, że będę mogła przejść przez kolejne etapy egzaminu bez konieczności znalezienia się w jego bliskiej odległości.

Sabaku no Gaara- demon, który pojawiał się często w moich koszmarach.

Pamiętałam dokładnie moment, kiedy ujrzałam go po raz pierwszy. Miałam wtedy pięć lat, a mama jeszcze żyła. Były to czasy, kiedy w moim świecie wciąż istnieli bohaterowie, a potwory znane mi były tylko z dobranocek.

Pamiętam, że tamtego dnia szłam jedną z uliczek Suny, trzymając się mocno jej ręki. Obie miałyśmy uśmiechy na ustach, gdy opowiadała mi z ożywieniem o swojej ostatniej misji, na której, jak mówiła „zmierzyli się z trawiastymi chochlikami”.

Wtedy właśnie coś przykuło moją uwagę. Kątem oka dostrzegłam małego chłopca, prawdopodobnie w moim wieku. Był ubrany w podobne ciuchy, co reszta mieszkańców Suny, jednak jego soczyście czerwone włosy sprawiały, że wyróżniał się spośród innych. Chłopak siedział zupełnie samotnie na jednej z huśtawek, w ramionach ściskał starego pluszaka. Wydawał mi się być zupełnie bezbronny, nim napotkałam w końcu jego spojrzenie. Pamiętam, że wzdrygnęłam się wtedy mimowolnie. Jego wzrok nie należał do przyjaznych. Był pusty i chłodny, zupełnie pozbawiony życia. Gdyby nie delikatne unoszenie się jego klatki piersiowej, byłabym pewna, że nie żyje.

Natychmiast pociągnęłam nerwowo za koszulę mamy i spytałam konspiracyjnym głosem: „Mamo, kto to jest?”. Ona spojrzała wtedy w miejsce, gdzie utkwił mój wzrok, a uśmiech na jej twarzy zbladł momentalnie. Ze zdziwieniem obserwowałam jak jej oczy rozszerzają się znacznie, a jej dłoń od razu zacisnęła się mocniej wokół mojej.

„Ten chłopiec to ktoś z kim nie wolno ci rozmawiać, skarbie. Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz próbować się z nim bawić, dobrze?” powiedziała wtedy po dłuższej przerwie i patrzyła na mnie z dziwną stanowczością, którą rzadko dostrzegałam na jej zwykle pogodnej i uśmiechniętej twarzy.

Posłałam jej zdziwione spojrzenie i spytałam ją dlaczego. Nie rozumiałam jeszcze powodu, dla którego miałabym unikać tego chłopca. Mama kucnęła wtedy przy mnie i położyła mi dłonie na ramiona. W tamtym momencie zaczęła snuć nową historię- opowiadała, jak zwykle, o potworze, lecz ten był inny od całej reszty. Ten stwór był bardzo potężny i potrafił wchodzić w złych ludzi i zmieniać ich w bardzo niebezpieczne istoty. Odbierał im uczucia, emocje, zahamowania- pozbawiał ich całego dobra. Na koniec opowieści, mama posłała krótkie spojrzenie w stronę samotnego chłopca i powiedziała, że to właśnie przydarzyło się jemu. Po tym jak złowroga istota zamieszkała w środku niego, on sam stał się niebezpiecznym stworem.

Zmarszczyłam wtedy brwi i spojrzałam na chłopca w nowym świetle. Jeśli mama twierdziła, że był potworem to z pewnością tak było. Nie rozumiałam jednak jednej rzeczy, więc od razu przeniosłam na nią zmartwione spojrzenie i spytałam przejętym głosem: „To gdzie jest bohater, mamo? Dlaczego nie pokonał jeszcze potwora?”. Mama odparła na to głosem, w którym, jak mi się zdawało, pobrzmiewał lekki smutek: „Dlatego, że w tym potworze jest też człowiek.”.

Od tamtego dnia słowa mamy bardzo często rozbrzmiewały mi w głowie. Z czasem zaczęły nabierać innego znaczenia, aż pewnego dnia przeistoczyły się w jedno słowo- demon.

W końcu, z niemałym trudem, oderwałam od niego wzrok i pokręciłam głową. Moje serce wciąż biło nerwowo, ale starałam się z całych sił, aby je uspokoić. Teraz nie miałam czasu na panikę, czy rozpraszanie się. Musiałam skupić się na egzaminie.

Spojrzałam nieco nieprzytomnie na kartkę z pytaniami. Czytając kolejne polecenia, moje brwi marszczyły się coraz bardziej. W końcu odłożyłam ją z powrotem na stół, zamrugałam mocno parę razy, jakby próbując się obudzić, i spojrzałam na zadania jeszcze raz.

Po paru minutach musiałam w końcu przyznać z niepokojem, że nie znałam odpowiedzi na ani jedno z nich.

Rozglądając się po sali i widząc wiele przerażonych wyrazów twarzy, mogłam z pewnością stwierdzić, że nie byłam osamotniona ze swoim problemem. Te polecenia były zdecydowanie zbyt trudne, aby mogły zostać rozwiązane przez genina.

Natychmiast odnalazłam wzrokiem resztę członków mojej drużyny. Yuki wyglądał na równie zagubionego, co ja, a jego wzrok latał dość chaotycznie po kartce papieru. Hiroto z drugiej strony nie wydawał się być zrażony przez poziom trudności egzaminu. Jego ciało trzęsło się, co prawda, przez co jego pismo z pewnością będzie ciężkie do rozczytania, jednak wciąż kreślił zawzięcie literka za literką na swojej karcie. Jego nos dotykał niemal papieru, a jego usta formowały, nieco chaotycznie, pisane przez niego wyrazy. Było to dla niego dość typowe. Nawet gdy byliśmy w akademii, zawsze powtarzał bezdźwięcznie to, co notował.

Spojrzałam na pytania po raz kolejny. Coś było w nich zdecydowanie nie tak. Żaden normalny genin nie byłby w stanie udzielić na nie odpowiedzi. Ktoś taki jak Hiroto, dałby radę, jednak niewiele było osób wśród naszych rówieśników, które posiadałyby jego wiedzę. Nie wydawało się to prawdopodobne, aby celem egzaminu było odrzucenie niemal wszystkich kandydatów na podstawie sprawdzianu pisemnego składającego się z dziewięciu pytań.

Niemożliwym było zdanie go bez ściągania… I może na tym to miało polegać?

Jeśli za ściąganie nie byliśmy automatycznie dyskwalifikowani, a raczej odbierane nam miały zostać punkty, to może w tym tkwiła odpowiedź? Może chcieli postawić nas przed sytuacją, gdzie musielibyśmy podstępem zbierać informacje?

Po raz kolejny rozejrzałam się po sali. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko ja wpadłam w końcu na ten pomysł. Wszyscy, jeden po drugim, zaczęli uspokajać się nieco i w skupieniu obserwować swoich sąsiadów, poszukując kogoś, kto znałby odpowiedzi.

Odetchnęłam lekko z ulgą. Od razu zaczęłam myśleć nad sposobem, jakim mogłabym zdobyć informacje. Oczywiście, nie musiałam zastanawiać się długo, jako, że wystarczyło jedno, krótkie zerknięcie w stronę Hiroto. Chłopak wciąż ‘mówił’ bezgłośnie, gdy notował zawzięcie zdania na kartce.

Dla każdej innej osoby, rozwikłanie, jakie słowa formułowały się na jego ustach mogłoby być trudne, jednak po tych wszystkich latach w akademii, a potem niemal roku pracy jako drużyna, byłam w stanie z łatwością uzyskać potrzebne odpowiedzi.

Hiroto skrobał na swojej kartce już od jakiegoś czasu, więc nie tracąc chwili dłużej, chwyciłam za długopis i zaczęłam wypełniać swój własny arkusz. Około pół godziny później, miałam odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, poza pierwszym i drugim. Miałam nadzieję, że to wystarczyło, aby zdać.

Odłożyłam długopis i utkwiłam na nim wzrok. Teraz, gdy egzamin był już wypełniony, nie miałam już niczego, co odwróciłoby moją uwagę od osoby siedzącej przede mną. Natrętne myśli powróciły do mojej głowy i za nic nie chciały odejść.

Następne dwadzieścia minut spędziłam na nerwowym przecieraniu dłoni i skupianiu całej siły woli, aby mój wzrok nie oddalił się dalej, niż za kant ławki.

-No dobra!-donośny krzyk Ibikiego Morino rozległ się w końcu po całym pomieszczeniu.- Czas podać wam ostatnie pytanie!

Niechętnie przeniosłam na niego spojrzenie.

-Ale zanim to nastąpi…- kontynuował po chwili.- Jest jeszcze jedna reguła dotycząca ostatniego pytania. Po pierwsze, każdy z was musi zdecydować się, czy chce odpowiadać, czy nie. Jeśli ktoś postanowi nie przystąpić do zadania, otrzymuje zero punktów i wraz z całą swoją drużyną, oblewa. Dodatkowo, jeśli ktoś podejmie się pytania i odpowie nieprawidłowo… dożywotnio traci możliwość zdawania egzaminu na chunina.

Siedziałam wbita w krzesło i patrzyłam na instruktora spod zmarszczonych brwi. Te zasady były zupełnie niespodziewane i kompletnie bezsensowne. Było tu w końcu wielu ludzi, którzy przystępowali już wiele razy do egzaminu, i wątpię, że wyglądał wtedy tak jak ten.

Co ta Konoha wymyśliła?

Przez następne minuty przysłuchiwałam się w milczeniu fali protestów i pytań ze strony otaczających mnie ludzi. Instruktor przez cały ten czas pozostawał niewzruszony i odpowiadał tym samym, spokojnym tonem, co poprzednio.

Wyglądało na to, że był poważny, co do swoich zasad. Naprawdę zamierzał odebrać nam prawo do zostania chuninem, jeśli nie odpowiedzielibyśmy prawidłowo na ostatnie pytanie. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę i po raz kolejny odnalazłam wzrokiem swoja drużynę. Yuki już teraz posyłał mi twarde spojrzenie, pełne determinacji. Wyraźnie widać było, że nie zamierza się wycofywać i zapewne do końca życia miałby do nas wyrzuty, jeśli któreś z nas by zrezygnowało. Hiroto natomiast spoglądał po nas załzawionymi oczami, trzęsąc się od stóp do głów. Wzrok Yuki’ego przywołał go jednak do porządku. Teraz wpatrywał się tępo w ławkę, najwyraźniej czekając z napięciem na ostatnie pytanie.

Westchnęłam cicho. Nie rozumiałam dlaczego Hiroto miałby panikować. Spośród naszej trójki to on miał największe szanse na udzielenie poprawnej odpowiedzi na ostatnie pytanie.

Koniec końców, przeniosłam wzrok z powrotem na instruktora. Jeśli Yuki nie chciał rezygnować z egzaminu to oczywistym było, że ani Hiroto, ani ja, również tego nie zrobimy. To do niego należała zawsze ostateczna decyzja.

Czekałam więc w lekkim napięciu na finałowe pytanie. Obserwowałam z uwagą, jak drużyna za drużyną rezygnuje. Pięć drużyn… dziesięć…. Piętnaście…

Ławki powoli pustoszały.

Byłam pewna, że na sam koniec w sali pozostanie może z dziesięć drużyn.

Nagle stało się jednak coś niespodziewanego. Głośny trzask rozniósł się echem po całym pomieszczeniu. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i po raz kolejny ujrzałam tego samego blondwłosego genina z Konohy, co wcześniej i tak jak wtedy, stał w rozkroku i wskazywał z determinacją przed siebie.

-Zbyt nisko mnie oceniasz!- wydarł się tym swoim barwnym, pełnym przekazu głosem.- Ja się nie poddam! Zaryzykuję! Nawet jeśli już do końca życia będę geninem, to i tak zostanę Hokage! Tylko to się dla mnie liczy! Nie boję się ciebie!

Patrzyłam nieco osłupiała jak siada z powrotem na miejsce i krzyżuje ramiona, wyraźnie nadąsany. Ten chłopak naprawdę był ucieleśnieniem działania i chaotycznych ruchów. Jak dotąd, za każdym razem, gdy słyszałam jego okrzyki, były to odważne próby określenia siebie i rzucone wyzwania każdemu, kto w jakikolwiek sposób mógłby złamać jego ducha.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia dostrzegłam, że nie tylko na mnie wywierał wrażenie. Cała sala się uspokoiła, jakiekolwiek nerwy poszły w niepamięć. W jednej chwili rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości innych zdających. Paroma prostymi słowami natchnął grupę zupełnie obcych mu ludzi, do tego, aby zaryzykowali swoją całą przyszłość i zostali, aby walczyć dalej.

Z lekkim zdziwieniem, poczułam, że w moich płucach znalazło się nagle mnóstwo niewypełnionego miejsca. Wciągnęłam głęboko powietrze i z przerażeniem czułam, jak przebiega przeze mnie dziwny dreszcz. Jakby po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, tlen dotarł tam gdzie powinien i spełnił swoje zadanie, dodał mi tchu.

Coś we mnie drgnęło i niemal wydałam z siebie cichy jęk. Odzywała się ta cząstka mnie, którą od dawna uważałam już za martwą. Ta naiwna, idealistyczna cząstka, która była źródłem całego bólu.

Zmarszczyłam brwi i spojrzałam na blondyna w pomarańczowym dresie niemal z wyrzutem.

Naruto Uzumaki… moja mama… dlaczego w moim życiu pojawiali się ludzie, którzy plamili szarą rzeczywistość swoimi żywymi kolorami? Dlaczego burzyli wszystkie założenia i próbowali nabrać mnie swoimi sztuczkami? Przykrywali brutalny świat swoimi pięknymi słowami.

Nie miałam zamiaru nabrać się na to po raz kolejny.

-A więc, wygląda na to, że nikt więcej nie zamierza rezygnować, co?- przemówił znowu Ibiki i teraz uwaga wszystkich zwróciła się na niego.- Wszyscy, którzy zostali na sali… zdaliście pierwszy etap egzaminu na chunina!

_Huh?_


	5. Wspomnienie

Wioska Ukryta w Liściach była naprawdę specyficznym miejscem z bardzo… _barwnymi _ludźmi. Najpierw pomarańczowy blondyn, który najwyraźniej nie posiadał filtru pomiędzy mózgiem, a narządem mowy, który jednak potrafił natchnąć ludzi najprostszymi słowami. Potem instruktor Ibiki Morino, którego test był najbardziej złożoną, psychologiczną zagrywką, jaką można było stworzyć podczas dwugodzinnego egzaminu _pisemnego_. Teraz dodatkowo pojawił się nasz kolejny instruktor- Anko Mitarashi, która była spośród nich najdziwniejsza i zdecydowanie najbardziej niebezpieczna.

Mając na uwadze przyszłe pokolenia, chyba wszyscy mieli nadzieje, że Konoha przez dłuższy czas nie będzie już odpowiedzialna za organizowanie egzaminu na chunina.

-No dobra, robaczki!- zawołała entuzjastycznie kobieta. Na jej twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, który jednak przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze.- Za mną znajduje się miejsce, w którym odbędzie się drugi etap. Tutaj w Wiosce Liście, mówimy na nie „Las Śmierci”.

-L-l-las… Ś-ś-ś-ś-mie-mierci?- wydukał Hiroto, a jego twarz momentalnie straciła wszelki kolor.

-Jeśli zemdlejesz to sam cię znokautuje!- warknął od razu Yuki z wyraźną irytacją w głosie.

Spojrzałam na niego z ukosa. Byłam pewna, że gdyby nie zanosił się tak złością, byłby w stanie dostrzec jak bezsensowne było wypowiedziane przez niego zdanie. Hiroto musiał myśleć to samo, jako, że również spoglądał na chłopaka z lekkim zakłopotaniem.

-Co do samego egzaminu..- kontynuowała radośnie Anko-..w dużym skrócie, musicie przeżyć w ekstremalnie trudnych warunkach. Cały poligon jest umieszczony na planie koła. Wokół niego znajdują się 44 zamknięte wrota. Mamy tu las, rzekę i wieżę w centrum, usytuowaną około 10 km od wrót. Każda z drużyn otrzyma jeden ze zwojów, nieba lub ziemi. W tej zamkniętej przestrzeni będziecie musieli wypełnić pewne zadanie. Zdobyć brakujący zwój i dotrzeć do centralnej wieży w przeciągu 120 godzin.

-5 dni, huh?- mruknął w zadumie Yuki.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła, podczas gdy Mitarashi Anko kontynuowała wymienianie kolejnych reguł egzaminu.

5 dni… 26 drużyn… Co najmniej połowa z nas miała nie zdać… a może nawet nie przeżyć.

* * *

Cała nasza trójka stała przy jednej z bram, o których wcześniej wspominała egzaminatorka. Każda z drużyn otrzymała inne wejście, aby szanse wszystkich były wyrównane. Nasz zwój, który był tym ze znakiem nieba, znajdował się aktualnie w posiadaniu Yuki’ego. Na razie wydawał się być najodpowiedniejszą osobą do przechowywania przedmiotu, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy znajdziemy pierwsze miejsce na postój.

-Już czas.- mruknął w końcu ninja z Konohy i z rozmachem otworzył bramę.

Zrobiłam krok do przodu.

-C-czekajcie!- usłyszałam nagle wyraźnie spanikowany głos.

Razem z Yuki’m odwróciliśmy się, żeby spojrzeć na ostatniego członka naszej drużyny. Nie było to dla mnie zaskoczeniem, że chłopak trząsł się od stóp do głów.

Hiroto spoglądał po nas załzawionym wzrokiem i wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.

-N-nikt z n-nas nie z-z-zginie?- zagadnął z mocno wymuszony uśmiechem.

Przez chwilę zapanowała pomiędzy nami niezręczna cisza. Wpatrywałam się w jego rękę pustym wzrokiem. Żadne z nas nie wykonało ruchu, aby dołączyć do „okrzyku” chłopaka. W końcu Yuki prychnął z politowaniem i odwrócił się na pięcie.

-Nie wydurniaj się, Hiroto. Nie mamy czasu na zabawy. - zawołał przez ramię i ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę wejścia do lasu.

Stałam jeszcze chwilę w miejscu i spojrzałam na wyraźnie przybitego chłopaka. Gdzieś w środku mnie znajdowała się z pewnością cząstka, której było przykro z jego powodu. W tym momencie nie mogłam jej jednak odnaleźć, więc wzruszyłam bezwiednie ramionami i podążyłam w ślad za Yuki’m.

Niezręczne, nieczułe momenty były w końcu specjalnością naszej drużyny.

* * *

Minęły już około dwie godziny od czasu rozpoczęcia drugiego etapu egzaminu. Przez cały ten czas skakaliśmy pospiesznie z gałęzi na gałąź, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się bliżej wieży. Te pierwsze momenty były kluczowe. Wiadomym było, że najpierw zaatakowane będą słabe drużyny, które nie potrafiły znaleźć odpowiedniej kryjówki. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić sobie, aby być jedną z nich.

-Tutaj.- zawołał w końcu Yuki i wylądował pomiędzy dwoma obszernymi drzewami. W przeciągu sekund, Hiroto i ja wylądowaliśmy obok niego.

Przed rozpoczęciem zadania nie mieliśmy zbyt dużo czasu na obmyślanie strategii. Postanowiliśmy więc tylko, że znajdziemy ustronne miejsce, w dużej odległości od bram i ukryjemy się w nim na jakiś czas, aby ustalić, jak jest nasz plan.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się w końcu pomiędzy drzewami, chowając się pod osłoną cienia i gęstych liści, Yuki usiadł na ziemi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zagadnął:

-No dobra, Hiroto. Zademonstruj nam użycie tego swojego mózgu, zanim zeżre cię stres i zaczniesz szczać w portki ze strachu. 

Czarnowłosy chłopak zarumienił się lekko ze wstydu, lecz również przykucnął na ziemi i odchrząknął lekko.

-N-n-n-no b-b-bo m-m-m-myśl-lałem…

Yuki prychnął z irytacją, po czym zamachnął ręką i trzepnął Hiroto w tył głowy.

-Mamy tylko pięć dni, jełopie! Jeśli będziesz wypowiadał tą samą literę po dziesięć razy to skończy nam się czas, nim ty skończysz zdanie!

Spojrzałam na nich z lekkim zrezygnowaniem i również usadowiłam się na ziemi, opierając się wygodnie o pień drzewa. Zapewne mieliśmy spędzić tu trochę czasu.

Hiroto wyraźnie próbował uspokoić swoje szalejące nerwy, jako, że przez następną minutę siedział z zamkniętymi oczami i oddychał głęboko. Yuki patrzył na niego zniecierpliwiony, lecz póki co milczał. Byliśmy drużyną już wystarczająco długo, aby wiedzieć, że gdy Hiroto Gen stara się uspokoić, przerywanie mu kończy się jedynie piskiem i spłoszonym spojrzeniem.

Gdy w końcu przemówił, jego głos brzmiał już nieco pewniej, choć momentami wciąż zdarzały mu się lekkie potknięcia:

-Najważniejsza jest l-lokalizacja. Musimy z-znaleźć miejsce, g-gdzie n-najprawdopodobniej skupiać się będzie r-reszta drużyn. Myślę, że p-powinniśmy usadowić się w pobliżu r-rzeki w o-odległości o-około jednego k-k-kilometra od wieży centralnej. J-jeśli jakaś d-drużyna p-postanowi zatrzymać się w tym obszarze to znaczy, że c-czują się na tyle pewni siebie, a-aby o-odpocząć w m-miejscu na widoku, co znaczy, że n-najprawdopodobniej posiadają już oba zwoje, a j-jednak są na t-tyle zmęczeni, że m-muszą zrobić p-postój na ostatnim odcinku d-d-drogi. Drużyna świeżo po walce, posiadająca o-oba zwoje to nasza najlepsza o-opcja. Nie ma sensu angażować się w w-walkę z drużyną, k-kiedy n-nie wiemy nawet, czy posiadają zwój, który potrzebujemy.

Przysłuchiwaliśmy się wywodowi chłopaka z uwagą. Przytaknęliśmy krótko, gdy Hiroto zrobił przerwę i spojrzał na nas pytająco.

-Ma sens. Co dalej?- mruknął rzeczowo Yuki.

-M-Możemy z-zacząć od zebrania prowiantu, abyśmy n-n-nie musieli zmieniać lokalizacji. Po d-drodze w-widziałem dużo jadalnych roślin i owoców, k-które n-nie muszą być przyrządzane, aby b-być zdatne do spożycia. Możemy z-zebrać wystarczająco, aby starczyło nam n-na parę d-dni. Kiedy będziemy już w naszej kryjówce, u-ustawiłbym w-wokół niej parę pułapek, abyśmy n-nie musieli m-martwić się o bycie odnalezionymi p-przez przypadkowe drużyny, ani zaatakowani przez dzikie zwierzęta. Potem przyszłaby p-pora na z-zadanie Rei.- stwierdził, posyłając mi ostrożne spojrzenie.

Wyprostowałam się nieco i spytałam bezbarwnym tonem:

-Chcesz, żebym sprawdzała poziom chakry przeciwników?

Hiroto kiwnął głową.

-Jesteś s-sensorem. Będziesz w stanie powiedzieć, czy dana drużyna jest kimś, z k-kim damy r-radę się zmierzyć. Na jaką maksymalną odległość j-jesteś w stanie wyczuć c-chakrę?

-25 metrów.- odparłam krótko.

Moje zdolności sensora nie były jeszcze w pełni doszlifowane. Odkryłam je dopiero niecały rok temu, z pomocą Hatsuo-sensei. Byłam w stanie oszacować ilość chakry, jaką posiadał przeciwnik, lecz wciąż nie mogłam określić jej natury, przyporządkować jej do danej osoby, ani śledzić kogoś z jej pomocą. Wszystkie te funkcje, jak stwierdził nauczyciel, miały wykształcić się wraz z czasem i solidnym treningiem.

Hiroto wydawał się jednak usatysfakcjonowany zdolnością, którą posiadałam teraz.

-Rei będzie s-sprawdzać kolejne drużyny, aż nie znajdziemy w końcu takiej, k-która będzie odpowiednim p-przeciwnikiem.

-A wtedy ja użyje mojej zasłony dymnej, i razem z Rei zaatakujemy.- dokończył z pewnym uśmiechem Yuki.- Ty też będziesz mógł do nas dołączyć, Hiroto, jeśli nie będziesz zbyt zajęty płakaniem gdzieś w kącie.

Jak na komendę, Hiroto oblał się rumieńcem i spojrzał nieco przygaszony w ziemię. Jego wcześniejsze skrawki pewności siebie zupełnie wyparowały. Yuki prychną z rozbawieniem, po czym klepnął czarnowłosego w plecy, na co ten pisnął krótko.

-Oj, nie dąsaj się! Skleiłeś nawet niezły plan, jełopku.

Starałam się uśmiechnąć, lecz jak zwykle moje usta odmawiały mi w tej kwestii posłuszeństwa. Skinęłam więc lekko głową w stronę Hiroto, jakby na znak uznania.

-No dobra, drużyno, czas wziąć się do pracy.- zawołał z lekkim entuzjazmem Yuki.

Przystąpiliśmy do wcielania naszego planu w życie.

* * *

Gdy nastał wieczór, byliśmy już skryci w obszernym konarze drzewa, usadowionego na około dziesięć metrów od rzeki. Poskręcane gałęzie wpuszczały do środka skrawki światła i umożliwiały nam obserwacje terenu wokół nas. Zgodnie z zaleceniami Hiroto, zgromadziliśmy w środku spore zapasy pożywienia i wody, a prowizoryczne pułapki zostały porozmieszczane na promieniu dziesięciu metrów od naszej lokalizacji.

Na godziny nocne ustaliliśmy odpowiednie warty. Mieliśmy zmieniać się, co trzy godziny. Odnosiło się to jednak wyłącznie do mnie i Yuki’ego. Wykonaliśmy już wystarczająco wiele wspólnych misji, aby wiedzieć, że zostawianie Hiroto na straży, samego, w środku nocy, nie było dobrym pomysłem. Chłopak przez cały czas popiskiwał coś wtedy pod nosem i miał zwyczaj budzić całą drużynę na alarm, za każdym razem, gdy usłyszał jakikolwiek głośniejszy dźwięk. Mocniejszy podmuch wiatru, czy złamana gałąź, pod naporem małego zwierzęcia również się w to wliczały.

Po naszej pierwszej dwudniowej misji, Hiroto otrzymał dożywotnie zwolnienie z trzymania nocnej warty. Dlatego właśnie teraz, podczas egzaminu, nawet nie próbowaliśmy stawiać go na straży. Nie miało to najmniejszego sensu.

Pierwszy w kolejce był Yuki. Hiroto i ja weszliśmy głębiej w konar drzewa i usadowiliśmy się w miarę wygodnie na naszych prowizorycznych posłaniach.

-Dobranoc, Rei.- mruknął wyraźnie zaspany chłopak.

-Dobranoc.- odparłam tak cicho, że nie byłam nawet pewna, czy mnie usłyszał.

Zamknęłam powoli oczy i, jak zwykle, zaczęłam błagać w myślach o szybki, pozbawiony koszmarów sen. Moje prośby nigdy nie zdawały się jednak działać. Były, co prawda, noce, kiedy to nawiedzające mnie obrazy były mniej bolesne, czy upiorne, niż zwykle, jednak wciąż kwalifikowały się do kategorii „koszmaru”.

Zawsze się pojawiały. Gdy tylko zamykałam oczy i pozwalałam swoim myślą wyrwać się spod kontroli i wędrować przez zakamarki umysłu, do których zwykle ich nie dopuszczałam.

Dzisiejszej nocy również się pojawiły. Nie wymyślne stwory, zmory i inne fantazyjne istoty, a wspomnienia. Te, z dnia, w którym po raz pierwszy poznałam na własnej skórze, dlaczego Sabaku no Gaara nazywany był demonem.

_Tamtego dnia nie powinno mnie tam nawet być. Miałam wrócić spokojnie do domu, po kolejnym żmudnym dniu akademii i spędzić resztę wieczoru, zamknięta w swoim pokoju, w zupełnej ciszy._

_Tak się jednak nie stało. Po drodze znów go zauważyłam. Sabaku no Gaara siedział na tej samej huśtawce, co rok temu i wciąż ściskał kurczowo tego samego pluszaka. Wszystko wyglądało tak, jak wtedy, a jednak wydawało się zupełnie inne._

_Gdy wtedy przeszedł mnie ten sam chłodny dreszcz, nie miałam już ciepłej dłoni mamy, którą mogłabym ścisnąć. Byłam sama. _

_Nie pamiętam już, co mnie podkusiło. Nie pamiętam dlaczego to zrobiłam, ale wiem, że tamtego dnia zaczęłam zbliżać się bliżej w stronę chłopca, którego mama nazywała potworem. _

_Potwór, który wciąż był człowiekiem. Demon._

_Jakaś grupka dzieci znalazła się nagle blisko niego. Nie słyszałam dokładnie, o czym rozmawiali, ale chyba chodziło o jakąś grę. Dzieci wyraźnie nie chciały się z nim bawić, i wcale nie ukrywały swojej niechęci._

_Wszystko stało się bardzo szybko. Twarz Sabaku no Gaary wykrzywiła się w groźnym grymasie, i już po chwili uniósł dłoń, a wokół nas zaczęły wiązać się strumienie piasku._

_Poczułam jak szorstki piach oplata moje nogi i przesuwa się coraz wyżej, aby uwięzić również moje ramiona. Po chwili zaczął zaciskać się coraz bardziej. Bardzo szybko zaczęło brakować mi tchu._

_Nie rozumiałam dlaczego demon atakował też mnie._

_Nawet nie byłam jedną z tych dzieci, które mu dokuczały. Nic nie mówiłam, nic nie robiłam. _

_Po prostu byłam. _

_Czy sam fakt istnienia sprawiał, że przydarzać mi się będą takie rzeczy?_

_Nagle ktoś zaczął krzyczeć. Ten głos był donośny, rozpaczliwy, pełen bólu. Trwało to chwilę, nim zrozumiałam, że to ja. Ja krzyczałam._

_W kółko i w kółko i coraz głośniej. Jedyną myślą, jaka przebiegała mi przez głowę, było: „umrzeć, jak najszybciej umrzeć”. _

_Nagle ból ustał. Opadłam bezwiednie na ziemie._

_Przez długi czas leżałam nieruchomo, jakby uszło ze mnie całe życie. Dopiero głośne nawoływanie ludzi sprawiło, że uniosłam z wysiłkiem zbolałe powieki. _

_Żadne z tych nawoływań nie były jednak skierowane do mnie. Byli to rodzice innych dzieci, których spotkał ten sam los, co mnie. Matki i ojcowie znaleźli się przy nich w mgnieniu oka, podczas gdy ktoś odciągnął Sabaku no Gaarę z miejsca zdarzenia. _

_Przy mnie nie było nikogo. Nikt mnie nie wołał. Nikt nie sprawdzał, czy nic mi nie jest. Nikt nie pytał._

_Mogłabym umrzeć tu i teraz i nikt by nie zauważył. _

_Zamknęłam z powrotem oczy. Czekałam, czekałam i czekałam._

_W końcu otworzyłam je znowu, czując w sobie wszechogarniającą irytację. To uczucie zdawało się napełniać mnie siłą, co denerwowało mnie jeszcze bardziej._

_To nie teraz. Jeszcze nie miałam umrzeć._

_Prychnęłam wtedy ze złością i zaczęłam podnosić się na nogi._

_Nie pamiętam jak dotarłam do domu. Ta część dnia już na zawsze pozostała dla mnie zamglona. W jednej chwili wstawałam z trudem z ziemi, a w drugiej zataczałam się chwiejnie, gdy próbowałam otworzyć drzwi od naszego mieszkania._

_Gdy znalazłam się w środku, podeszłam na trzęsących się nogach do salonu, do mojego taty. On wciąż siedział w bezruchu, tak samo jak robił to, gdy wychodziłam z domu. Teraz czułam jednak, że było inaczej. Teraz nie byłam już zdrowa i bezpieczna. _

_Patrzyłam na niego intensywnie, jakby chcąc przywołać go myślami. Stałam tak przez dłuższy czas, a mój umysł krzyczał wręcz do niego „Spójrz na mnie! Nie widzisz, że cię potrzebuję?”._

_Nie zauważył. _

_Stałam niecałe trzy metry od niego- w podartych ciuchach, posiniaczona, zakrwawiona. _

_Nawet nie podniósł wzroku._

_Moja twarz zrobiła się nagle zupełnie zimna. Poczułam, że drżę i zbiera mi się na płacz. Po chwili łzy zaczęły spływać obficie po moich policzkach. Nie minęło długo, a nogi zaczęły odmawiać mi posłuszeństwa. W popłochu oparłam się plecami o ścianę i bezwładnie zjechałam po niej w dół. _

_Moja klatka piersiowa bolała niemiłosiernie. Nie mogłam oddychać. Czułam się bezradna i zagubiona. Jakbym tonęła i próbowała desperacko wydostać się na powierzchnie, lecz nie miałam pojęcia, w którą stronę płynąć. Gdzie była powierzchnia? W jakim kierunku miałam iść, aby poczuć się lepiej?_

_Siedziałam tak przez parę godzin. Poobijana, zraniona, głodna, zmęczona… _

_Tata przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w okno._

_-Na co tak patrzysz?- spytałam wtedy po raz pierwszy. Byłam pewna, że mój głos będzie się załamywał i przepełniony zostanie smutkiem i bólem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, był pozbawiony tych emocji. Był pozbawiony wszelkich emocji. Mój głos brzmiał zupełnie bez wyrazu. _

_-Nie wiem…- odparł po raz pierwszy. _

_Jego słowa były równie puste, co moje._

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy, gdy poczułam, że ktoś potrząsa moim ramieniem.

-Rei… Hej, Rei! Żyjesz?

Poruszyłam się niespokojnie, po czym zerwałam się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej.

-Wow, hej, wszystko gra?- spytał wyraźnie zdziwiony Yuki. W końcu tak żywa reakcja z mojej strony była czymś rzadko spotykanym.

Spojrzałam na niego niepewnie, lecz kiwnęłam głową. Nie miałam zamiaru opowiadać, ani dyskutować o trapiących mnie wspomnieniach. Yuki wciąż jednak mierzył mnie dziwnym wzrokiem.

-Jak tam chcesz. W każdym bądź razie, twoja kolej trzymania warty.- mruknął w końcu, po czym przeniósł się na swoje posłanie i zaczął usadawiać się wygodnie do snu. 

Ja wciąż siedziałam w bezruchu.

Od tamtego dnia minęły już cztery lata, a jednak te obrazy prześladowały mnie równie żywo, jakby działy się wczoraj.

Miałam wrażenie, jakby rany z tamtego dnia nigdy się nie zagoiły.


	6. Las Śmierci

Od rozpoczęcia drugiego etapu egzaminu minęło już około 40 godzin. Niemal cały ten czas spędziliśmy w naszej kryjówce, wypatrując uważnie kolejnych drużyn. Pojawiło się ich parę, lecz do tej pory nie znaleźliśmy żadnej, która byłaby łatwym celem. Mieliśmy przy sobie prowiant i wodę, więc nie musieliśmy tak naprawdę ruszać się z miejsca. Musieliśmy po prostu czekać na jakąś okazję.

Było niemalże… monotonnie.

Bez żadnego produktywnego zajęcia kolejne minuty dłużyły się niemiłosiernie. Czasem Hiroto i Yuki wdawali się w krótkie rozmowy, lecz zwykle urywały się one dosyć szybko. Brak wspólnych tematów nie był podstawą do dobrej konwersacji.

W końcu Yuki, który znosił bezczynność najgorzej z naszej trójki postanowił wyciągnąć cały swój sprzęt i ułożyć go w plecaku i kaburze na nowo. Na początku obserwowanie jego ruchów wydawało się być dla Hiroto najbardziej ekscytującą czynnością, na jaką mogli sobie tutaj pozwolić, lecz kiedy Yuki zaczął rozkładać swoje zasłony dymne, w oczy czarnowłosego chłopaka wdarł się strach. Byłam pewna, że usłyszałam w głowie jego pytanie, nim zdążył je wypowiedzieć.

-T-To n-na p-pewno bezpieczne?

Yuki prychnął pod nosem i spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie.

-Wyluzuj, chłopie. Zajmowałem się nimi od kiedy pamiętam. W naszym domu jest pełno tego cholerstwa. Gdybym nie wiedział, jak się z nimi obchodzić już dawno wysadziłbym się w powietrze.

Ta informacja z pewnością nie uspokoiła dygoczącego chłopaka.

-A-ale myślałem, że t-to są z-z-zasłony d-dymne?

-Część z nich tak. Te większe to zasłony dymne, te mniejsze to ładunki wybuchowe. Niezbyt silne, ale zdecydowanie wystarczą, żeby rozproszyć, a nawet zranić wroga.

-A d-dlaczego t-te mają różne k-kolory?- spytał Hiroto wskazując dłonią na porozkładane w kupkach kulki.

Teraz również i ja przyjrzałam się bliżej kolekcji Yuki’ego. Rzeczywiście, te większe kulki, zasłony dymne, miały doczepione do siebie małe paski w kolorach zielonym, czerwonym lub żółtym. Yuki wziął jedną z żółtych kulek w dłoń i uniósł ją lekko w górę.

-Zielone to zwykłe zasłony dymne, które używane są też w innych wioskach. Żółte natomiast są jednym z wynalazków mojej rodziny. Są mieszane z bardzo drobno zmielonym piaskiem, przez co unoszą się wraz z dymem i oślepiają przeciwnika. Są dobrze skondensowane przez co nie rozpylają się zbyt szybko na różne strony, a raczej pozostają w obszarze jednego kręgu.

Hiroto patrzył na nie z zainteresowaniem

-N-nigdy nie w-widziałem ż-żebyś ich u-używał.

Yuki wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

-Jakoś nigdy nie było okazji, ani potrzeby. Zresztą, nigdy nie wyruszaliśmy na misje poza teren pustyni, a te kulki działają najlepiej przeciwko ludziom nieprzyzwyczajonym do piasku.

-A-a t-t-te c-czerwone?

Na wzmiankę o ostatnim rodzaju kulek Yuki uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Te, moi drodzy kamraci, to cudeńka nad cudeńkami. Działają podobnie, co te żółte, ale te mają też umieszczone w sobie małe ładunki wybuchowe. Dym i piasek odcinają widoczność, wybuch zabiera grunt pod stopami. Jeśli używa się ich w odpowiedni sposób, przeciwko odpowiedniemu przeciwnikowi, to wystarczy parę sekund i masz go podanego na tacy.

-N-nigdy o-o nich nie s-s-słyszałem…- zdziwił się lekko Hiroto.

Zmarszczyłam lekko brwi. Ja też nigdy nie słyszałam o tym rodzaju zasłony dymnej, połączonej z ładunkiem wybuchowym. Wiedziałam, że rodzina Soiro zajmuje się produkcją tego typu przedmiotów, jednak nigdy nie zagłębiałam się bardziej w ten temat. Podczas naszych treningów i misji, Yuki używał dość często zasłon dymnych, lecz nigdy nie widziałam w nich nic nadzwyczajnego.

-Niby dlaczego miałbyś?- wzruszył niedbale ramionami.- To zwykły gadżet, a nie objawienie, które zrewolucjonizuje świat shinobi.

-A-ale p-przecież są p-przydatne, p-prawda?

Yuki parsknął śmiechem.

-Niby tak, ale jakby nie patrzeć to tylko trochę dymu i parę małych wybuchów. Bez zdolności do walki nie dają ci zbyt wiele. Ludzie opowiadają o swoim taijutsu i ninjutsu, a nie o tym jaką kulkę rzucili najpierw w przeciwnika.

Im dłużej przysłuchiwałam się jego słowom, tym bardziej miałam wrażenie, że działalność jego rodziny nie robiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Prawdę mówiąc, był to jeden z nielicznych razy, kiedy słyszałam, żeby wspominał cokolwiek o swojej rodzinie. Yuki zdecydowanie nie był osobą zamkniętą w sobie. W naszej drużynie był tym najbardziej otwartym i wygadanym, a jednak wciąż istniały kwestie, których nawet on zwykle nie poruszał. Hiroto najwyraźniej również dostrzegł, że po raz pierwszy weszliśmy na jakieś bardziej prywatne tematy, bo zapytał ochoczo:

-T-to d-dlatego z-zostałeś s-shinobi? B-bo tworzenie s-sprzętu t-to za mało?

Soiro zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym mruknął w zadumie:

-Wiesz, nie chodzi o to, że uważam to, co robi moja rodzina za błahostkę. To jest przydatne, i z pewnością uratuje mi tyłek wiele razy w przyszłości, ale… szczerze mówiąc, to nie robi zbyt wiele, żeby usprawnić naszą wioskę. Nie powinni spoczywać na robieniu tej jednej rzeczy.

Yuki oparł się wygodniej o konar drzewa i zmarszczył czoło. Kiedy znowu przemówił, nie byłam pewna, czy zwracał się do nas, czy może po prostu głośno myślał.

-Mój ojciec i bracia byliby dobrymi shinobi, są sprawni i wytrwali… ale postanowili trzymać się jedynie wyrabiania tych cholernych kulek, jakby mieli zbawić tym świat. Suna potrzebuje czegoś więcej niż to.

-B-bardzo z-zależy ci n-na naszej w-wiosce, p-prawda?

Lekki grymas, który pojawił się wcześniej na twarzy Yuki’ego zniknął teraz kompletnie. Kąciki jego ust wykrzywiły się w lekki uśmiech.

-Kocham Sunę.- stwierdził bez sekundy wahania w głosie.- Przynależność do społeczności to według mnie najwyższa wartość jaką może posiadać człowiek. Wiecie, chciałbym żeby więcej osób miało podobne poczucie wspólnoty jak ja. Niekiedy mam wrażenie, że wielu ludzi w naszej wiosce zapomina o tym, że tak naprawdę tworzymy jedną całość. Suna ma ogromny potencjał, ale marnują go ci starzy, bezmyślni egoiści. Myślę jednak, że nasze pokolenie może to zmienić, wpłynąć na nich i sprawić, żeby stali się lepsi. To w rękach takich szczeniaków jak my leży przyszłość naszej wioski, co nie?- dokończył i posłał nam zachęcający uśmiech.

Kątem oka zauważyłam, że Hiroto również się uśmiechnął i patrzył teraz na Yuki’ego z lekkim podziwem. Niemal wywróciłam oczami na całą tą sytuację, na te idealistyczne poglądy i wiarę w to, że któregoś dnia ludzie obudzą się i przestaną być samolubni.

Jakby nie patrzeć, to egoizm pchał nasze społeczeństwo do rozwoju. Gromadzenie zasobów, ich lepsze wykorzystanie- to wszystko bierze się z instynktu samozachowawczego. Dbanie o siebie, egoizm, to właśnie to pozwala przeżyć jednostce. Wszystkim, którym się ta sztuka udaje zaczynają tworzyć nowe pokolenia i przekazują dalej podobną strategię. Jeśli ludzie są egoistami teraz, to z pewnością zawsze nimi byli i zawsze nimi będą. Taka była kolej rzeczy, tylko taka rzeczywistość była znana człowiekowi.

Zerknęłam znowu w stronę Yuki’ego i zmarszczyłam lekko brwi. Na jego twarzy wciąż błąkał się ten uśmiech- pewny siebie, pełen nadziei.

Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, co sprawiło, że w Yuki’m zrodziło się tak żarliwe oddanie. Jego rodzina należała w końcu do cywili, nie było mowy o przekazywaniu walecznego patriotyzmu z pokolenia na pokolenie. Z tego, co wiedziałam to w jego życiu nie wydarzyło się nic takiego, co mogłoby umotywować jego stanowcze poglądy. Wyglądało na to, że w jego przypadku wszystko sprowadzało się do poczucia powinności i tej _wspólnoty_, o której mówił.

Yuki’ego można było nazwać osobą nieprzewidywalną. Każdy, kim kierują silne emocje wpasowuje się w końcu w tą kategorię. Intuicja to nic innego, jak przeczucie, a takowe nigdy nie trwa wiecznie i zmienia się co chwilę. Pojawia się i zaraz znika, dając nam tylko jednorazową wskazówkę- migotliwą, mało konkretną podpowiedź. Wpływa na nią tyle wewnętrznych nastrojów, uprzedzeń, czy zwykłych lęków... Nie rozumiałam jak ktoś może budować swój cały światopogląd na czymś tak ulotnym. Nie rozumiałam, jak Yuki mógł wierzyć w coś tak niedoskonałego i zepsutego jak ludzie… ludzie z Suny. Może on, tak jak i ja kiedyś, nie dostrzega jeszcze czających się wokół niego „potworów”? Może wciąż jest zaślepiony przez sympatię i sentymenty przez co nie dostrzega jeszcze prawdziwych zagrożeń?

Mama powiedziała mi kiedyś, że „uczucia to najpotężniejsza siła, jaka kontroluje człowieka”. Żadna technika, żadne jutsu, żadna broń nie są w stanie wpływać na nas tak długo, silnie i nieprzerwanie jak to ciepło, które rozpływa się po naszych sercach, gdy znajdujemy się blisko kogoś nam ważnego.

Teraz jednak wiedziałam już, że „uczucia” były tak naprawdę ulotną intuicją… samolubnym instynktem samozachowawczym. Ludzie nie chcą być sami, nie chcą tracić bezpieczeństwa, które zapewnia im społeczeństwo. Egoistyczna potrzeba kontaktów międzyludzkich, nic poza tym. Ci, którzy mówią „zrobię wszystko, aby ocalić bliskie mi osoby”- kłamią. Zawsze istnieje linia, której nikt nie przekroczy. Możemy walczyć za ludzi, których kochamy, za nasze ideały, jednak w pewnej chwili następuje moment, w którym rozważamy nasze opcje. Ten moment, kiedy życie bliskich nam osób staje się mniej warte niż nasze. Ten moment, kiedy zostawiamy ludzi na pastwę losu i ratujemy siebie. Tak jak porzucona została moja mama przez swoją drużynę.

Prawda jest taka, że człowiek, który chce żyć, nigdy nie poświęci się dla kogoś innego, ani czegoś innego. Tak robili bohaterowie, a ich już nie ma, a może nawet nigdy ich nie było.

Posłałam przelotne spojrzenie na Yuki’ego, w którego oczach pobłyskiwał ogromny zapał i determinacja. Poczułam jak zbiera się we mnie lekkie rozgoryczenie, a nawet smutek. On też na pewno robił to tylko dla siebie, nawet jeśli jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. Chciał walczyć z egoizmem, nie dostrzegając, że to on właśnie nim kieruje.

Westchnęłam głęboko.

Yuki Soiro niedługo zmieni się w potwora, tak samo jak cała reszta.

Nagły dreszcz wyrwał mnie z ponurych myśli. Ten sam, ledwo zauważalny dreszcz, który odczuwałam za każdym razem, gdy w pobliżu pojawiał się ktoś, kto posiadał zasoby chakry. Może nie był to nawet dreszcz, bardziej coś jak odczucie.

-Ktoś nadchodzi.- oznajmiłam krótko i jak na komendę, cała nasza trójka zbliżyła się do niewielkiego otworu w konarze, który dawał nam widoczność na pobliską rzekę.

Naszym oczom od razu ukazała się trójka młodych ludzi, może o rok lub dwa lata starszych od nas, z opaskami Wioski Ukrytej w Trawie. Nie była to pierwsza drużyna, którą napotkaliśmy, lecz była to pierwsza, której członkowie wyglądali na wyraźnie zmęczonych. Ubrania nieznajomych geninów były wyraźnie poszarpane, a w niektórych miejscach nawet zakrwawione. Dwoje z nich dyszało ciężko i poruszało się z trudem.

-Wyglądają na mocno poturbowanych.- mruknął Yuki, po czym rzucił mi krótkie spojrzenie.- Rei?

Od razu skupiłam się na przepływie chakry w ich organizmach. Jak zwykle poczułam to charakterystyczne drganie, które zdawało się przechodzić przez całe moje ciało. Bez żadnych dodatkowych możliwości, była to moja jedyna wskazówka, co do określenia poziomu mocy przeciwnika. Im silniejsze drganie tym więcej chakry posiadali, im bardziej wyraziste drganie, tym większe szanse na to, że posiadali jakieś specjalne zdolności.

Energia w ciałach nieznajomych geninów nie wyróżniała się jednak niczym szczególnym. U dwóch z nich była ona ledwie wyczuwalna, wyraźnie na wyczerpaniu, natomiast u ostatniego była znacznie osłabiona. Miał może połowę zasobów chakry… może nawet trochę mniej.

Spojrzałam na Yuki’ego i Hiroto i skinęłam głową. Oboje wyprostowali się momentalnie.

-No dobra, czas zdobyć te zwoje. Hiroto? Masz jakieś złote myśli, czy improwizujemy?

-N-n-nie możemy i-improwizować.- stwierdził stanowczo, co w jego wykonaniu brzmiało jednak bardziej jak jękliwa prośba.- M-musimy m-mieć p-plan. R-Rei, jak wyglądają poziomy ich c-chakry?

-Ten z opaską na ramieniu ma trochę energii, reszta jest na wyczerpaniu.- odparłam zwięźle.

Hiroto kiwnął głową i zamyślił się na chwilę.

-M-musimy ich r-roz-rozdzielić. Y-Yuki m-może u-użyć zasłony dymnej, t-tak jak mówił wcześniej. Możesz u-użyć t-tego.- mówił, wskazując drżącym palcem w stronę stosiku z kulkami oznaczonymi na żółto.- J-ja i R-Rei podejdziemy b-bliżej i z-zwrócimy n-na nas i-ich uwagę, t-ty zajdziesz ich od drugiej s-strony i rzucisz jedną z-ze swoich k-kulek. K-kiedy s-stracą widoczność odetniesz im kabury z bronią i w-wypchniesz n-najsłabszych poza zasłonę w s-stronę lasu, g-gdzie b-będziemy c-czekać z R-Rei. T-ty zajmiesz się n-najsilniejszym.

Yuki uśmiechnął się z aprobatą.

-Mi tam pasuje. Coś jeszcze?

Hiroto zaczerwienił się teraz wyraźnie i zaczął wyciągać przed siebie drżącą dłoń. Niemal westchnęłam ze zrezygnowaniem, wiedząc dokładnie dokąd to zmierzało.

-Nawet nie próbuj!- syknął od razu Yuki, co skutecznie powstrzymało wszelkie próby „okrzyków”, jakie miał w planach Hiroto.

Chłopak spłoszony zabrał dłoń i odwrócił wzrok.

-N-Nie, j-już n-nic w-więcej.

Yuki przewrócił oczami i trzepnął go lekko w tył głowy.

-Nie dąsaj się, dygotku.- mruknął pobłażliwie, po czym dodał stanowczo.-No dobra, do dzieła drużyno!

* * *

Niecałą minutę później, stałam już z Hiroto za drzewami, w odległości jakichś 8 metrów od geninów z Wioski Trawy. Cierpliwie czekaliśmy na sygnał od Yuki’ego, który ruszył jako pierwszy, w przeciwnym kierunku.

W końcu dostrzegliśmy go po drugiej stronie strumyka, z czarnymi goglami założonymi na oczach. Czasami widziałam, że znajdują się w jego plecaku, lecz teraz rozumiałam, po co tak naprawdę były mu potrzebne. Chłopak podniósł kciuka w górę, na znak gotowości.

-M-musimy o-odwrócić ich u-u-uwagę.

Kiwnęłam krótko głową, po czym nie zastanawiając się długo wbiłam kunai w jeden z cieńszych konarów, po czym kopnęłam go z całej siły, co wywołało głośny trzask i spłoszyło pobliskie ptaki, gdy drzewo się nadłamało. 

-R-Rei!- pisnął w przerażeniu Hiroto, jego oczy rozwarte szeroko w szoku.

Wzruszyłam bezwiednie ramionami i przeniosłam wzrok na geninów z Wioski Trawy. Cała trójka podniosła się na alarm i teraz spoglądali w naszą stronę z kunai’ami w dłoniach.

-Hej, wy tam! Ani kroku bliżej, jeśli nie chcecie oberwać!- krzyknął jeden z nich, wyraźnie starając się wyglądać na mniej zmęczonego, niż w rzeczywistości był.

W przeciągu paru chwil, shinobi z wioski trawy zniknęli w głębie dymu, gdy jedna z kulek Yuki’ego wylądowało tuż u ich stóp. Razem z Hiroto podeszliśmy bliżej i czekaliśmy na naszych przeciwników. Zasłona dymna rzeczywiście składała się między innymi z drobinek piasku, lecz z takiej odległości do nas dolatywały jedynie pojedyncze ziarenka. Nie było to nic z czym ktoś wychowany na pustyni nie mógłby sobie poradzić. Mieszkańcy innych wiosek nie mieli jednak tyle szczęścia.

Już po chwili z dymu wyleciał jeden z geninów, a tuż za nim kolejny. Oboje przecierali z trudem oczy. Kabury obojga z nich zostały przecięte, lecz jeden wciąż miał w dłoni nóż.

Kiwnęłam na Hiroto, żeby zajął się tym nieuzbrojonym, po czym podbiegłam szybko do drugiego. Walka z oślepionym przeciwnikiem miała dużo plusów, jednak wciąż był ten jeden duży minus- ich ruchy były chaotyczne i nieprzewidywalne.

Genin z wioski trawy wymachiwał zawzięcie kunai’em na wszystkie strony. Zablokowanie jego ramion nie wchodziło w grę, tak więc przykucnęłam i szybkim kopnięciem podcięłam mu nogi. Chłopak runął na ziemię. Podeszłam bliżej chcąc wytrącić broń z jego ręki.

Nagle głośny pisk Hiroto sprawił, że odwróciłam wzrok w jego stronę. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi i już po chwili poczułam palący ból w prawym ramieniu. Mój przeciwnik wciąż wymachiwał na oślep nożem i w końcu udało mu się naciąć moją skórę. Syknęłam cicho po czym chwyciłam nadgarstek chłopaka zdrową ręką i wykręciłam go tak, że teraz leżał twarzą w dół. Puściłam jego dłoń, po czym szybkim ruchem uderzyłam go łokciem w tył głowy. Poczułam jak chłopak pode mną przestaje się ruszać, co znaczyło, że stracił przytomność. Odetchnęłam lekko z ulgą, gdy podniosłam się na równe nogi.

Spojrzałam szybko w stronę pozostałych członków mojej drużyny.

Hiroto runął właśnie na ziemie, a genin trawy zaczął zbliżać się ku niemu z wyciągniętą pięścią.

Zrobiłam krok w jego stronę, lecz po chwili stanęłam w bezruchu i uniosłam w milczeniu brew, patrząc z lekkim zdziwieniem na to, co wyczyniał.

Hiroto chwycił garść małych kamieni, które leżały wokół niego i rzucił nimi w twarz genina. Sekundę później, w zawrotnym tempie poczłapał na czworakach pod nogami swojego przeciwnika, po czym wstał chwiejnie i z donośnym piskiem uderzył go w szyję rękojeścią kunai’a. Jego przeciwnik padł nieprzytomnie na ziemię.

-Hej! Zwycięstwo! Mieli oba zwoje!

Spojrzałam w stronę nadbiegającego Yuki’ego, który wymachiwał triumfująco zwojami. Dym za nim zaczął powoli opadać i teraz widać było, że jego przeciwnik również leżał obezwładniony.

-Hiroto, słyszałem dziewczęcy pisk, nic ci nie jest?- spytał z szyderczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Chłopak zarumienił się ze wstydu i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Yuki zaśmiał się jedynie i przeniósł wzrok na mnie. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy jego oczy napotkały wreszcie krew na moim ramieniu.

-Hej ,Rei, wszystko w po…?

-Draśnięcie.- ucięłam krótko i zaciągnęłam rękaw, żeby zasłonić ranę.

-Skoro tak mówisz.- mruknął niezbyt przekonany.- Kiedy dojdziemy do wieży będziesz musiała iść do punktu medycznego. Nie wiemy, jak dalej będzie wyglądał ten egzamin, więc musimy być przygotowani i w pełni sił.

Skinęłam jedynie krótko. Wiedziałam w końcu, że nie potrzebują ode mnie żadnych wylewnych odpowiedzi.

-Wygląda na to, że mamy dodatkowy zwój.- oznajmił, patrząc na dwa przedmioty ze znakiem „nieba”.

-E-em…- zaczął niepewnie Hiroto.- P-Powinniśmy j-je p-podzielić. J-jedna o-osoba b-będzie m-miała o-oba zwoje, a druga t-tylko j-jeden. Jeśli z-zostaniemy z-zaatakowani w d-drodze do wieży m-możemy u-udawać w-wystraszonych i sami o-oddać im ten jeden z-zwój, żeby uniknąć w-walki.

Yuki roześmiał się głośno i rzucił dodatkowy zwój w jego stronę.

-W takim razie ty go weź. Nie będziesz musiał _udawać _przerażonego.

Hiroto kiwnął sztywno głową i bez słowa schował zwój do swojej kabury.

-Hej, na pewno wszystko w porządku? Nie żebym narzekał, ale jakoś zadziwiająco dobrze się trzymasz. Myślałem, że do tej pory zdążysz już zemdleć ze dwa razy.

Hiroto, jakby w amoku, pokręcił mechanicznie głową.

-W-wszystko d-d-dobrze.

Yuki zmarszczył brwi i wymienił ze mną ostrożne spojrzenie.

-Jesteś pewien? Bo robisz się jakiś taki… zielony.

Kąciki ust Hiroto zaczęły drgać w niezręcznym uśmiechu. Chłopak zaczął przenosić niewyraźny wzrok z nieprzytomnych geninów, na nas, z nieprzytomnych geninów, na nas… i tak w kółko, aż w końcu zachłysnął się głęboko powietrzem, po czym zgiął się w pół i zwymiotował.

-Do jasnej cholery, Hiroto! Już chyba wole jak mdlejesz!-zawołał gniewnie Yuki i od razu znalazł się u jego boku i zaczął poklepywać go po plecach. -Rei, miej oko na tych tutaj. Pilnuj, żeby się nie obudzili.

Westchnęłam zrezygnowana, po czym przysiadłam na pobliskim kamieniu i spojrzałam na nich obojętnym wzrokiem.

Trzech nieprzytomnych geninów, wymiotujący Hiroto i wrzeszczący Yuki.

Ciekawe, co pomyślałby sobie Hatsuo-sensei, gdyby mógł nas teraz zobaczyć.

* * *

Dotarcie do wieży centralnej nie zajęło nam dużo czasu. Nasza kryjówka znajdowała się w miarę blisko, a po drodze nie natrafiliśmy na żadną inną drużynę. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na miejscu, powitał nas jeden z shinobi wioski liścia i wskazał nam korytarz, na którym znajdowały się pokoje dla drużyn, które ukończyły zadanie przed czasem. Do oficjalnego zakończenia drugiego etapu egzaminu wciąż pozostało parę dni, tak więc mieliśmy okazję odpocząć przed kolejnym zadaniem. Było to coś, czego zdecydowanie potrzebował Hiroto. Od czasu jego ataku nudności w lesie wciąż był blady jak ściana, i gdy tylko weszliśmy do naszego pokoju, od razu położył się na łóżko i zwinął w kłębek.

-Gen, weź się w garść! To już zaczyna się robić żałosne, człowieku!- skarcił go Yuki, patrząc na niego z wyraźnym politowaniem.

Hiroto zatopił dalej twarz w poduszkę, wyraźnie speszony.

-P-po p-prostu jestem z-zmęczony i-i t-tyle.- wyjąkał niewyraźnie.- Z-zdrzemnę się t-trochę i b-będzie dobrze. 

Yuki przewrócił oczami, lecz nic już nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego odłożył swoje rzeczy na rogu pokoju, po czym spojrzał na mnie.

-No dobra, Rei, do punktu medycznego.- zarządził, na co skinęłam krótko, po czym rzuciłam swój plecak na jedno z łóżek i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymałam się jednak w pół kroku, gdy zauważyłam, że Yuki podąża za mną.

-Pójdę sama.- rzuciłam szybko przez ramię.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem.

-Nie wygłupiaj się…

-Pójdę sama.- powtórzyłam dobitnie i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Nim znalazłam się na zewnątrz usłyszałam jeszcze nawoływanie Yuki’ego, żebym się nie zgubiła.

Kiedy wreszcie ruszyłam pustym korytarzem, mogłam odetchnąć z ulgą.

Byłam sama. Tylko ja i cisza. Sytuacja, w której czułam się najbardziej komfortowo.

Nie chodziło o to, że towarzystwo mojej drużyny w jakiś sposób mnie drażniło, bądź irytowało. Zwyczajnie- potrzebowałam pobyć trochę sama. Byłam już przyzwyczajona do samotności, wiedziałam jak się w niej odnaleźć. Jestem pewna, że nie byłam jedyną osobą, która musiała uwolnić się czasami od towarzystwa. Przebywanie wśród ludzi było w końcu męczące. Trzeba było zwracać uwagę na to, co mówią, zachowywać się odpowiednio, a czasem nawet odpowiadać.

To było wyczerpujące i raz na jakiś czas musiałam uciec, choć na parę minut, w bezpieczną samotność. Mogłam wtedy zachowywać się tak jak chcę, myśleć, co chcę i nie musieć martwić się o niezręczne rozmowy.

Samotność była wygodna.

Szłam powoli wzdłuż ciemnego, chłodnego korytarza. Poza cichym buczeniem lamp i moich kroków nie słychać było nic więcej. Gdyby instruktor, który powitał nas przy bramie nie powiedział, że parę drużyn dotarło już do wieży przed nami to byłabym pewna, że jesteśmy tu sami. Czasami, mijając kolejne pokoje czułam charakterystyczne drganie czakry, jednak było ono tak znikome, że równie dobrze mogłam je sobie wyobrazić.

Bezwiednie podwinęłam rękaw koszulki, żeby spojrzeć na swoje zakrwawione ramię. Rana nie była głęboka, i byłam pewna, że uleczenie jej zajmie tylko chwilę. Skrzywiłam się jednak mimowolnie, gdy dostrzegłam, że w nacięciu znajdują się kawałki liści i małe kamyczki.

Nagle jedna z lamp w korytarzu zabuczała głośniej, najwyraźniej po zetknięciu się z jakimś latającym robakiem. 

Moja dłoń, która trzymała ranę, drgnęła mimowolnie, przez co rozchyliłam ją znacznie. Syknęłam z bólu, a z mojego ramienia znowu zaczęła sączyć się krew. Przystanęłam na chwilę i oparłam się o przyległą ścianę. Znowu naciągnęłam bardziej koszulę, chcąc zatamować krwawienie. Dlaczego zawsze te najbardziej bezmyślne momenty wywoływały najwięcej szkód?

Stałam tak dłuższą chwilę i przyciskałam materiał do zranienia. W pewnym momencie poczułam lekkie swędzenie w okolicach kostki i szybko przetarłam to miejsce butem. Po chwili to samo swędzenie powróciło, a w końcu poczułam delikatne muśnięcie.

Spojrzałam z irytacją w dół, a krew zamarła mi w żyłach. Strach zupełnie mnie obezwładnił, byłam jak sparaliżowana.

Piasek.

Piasek z moich koszmarów… z moich wspomnień.

Wiedziałam, że powinnam uciekać, powinnam biec jak najdalej stąd, ale nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Powinnam krzyczeć o pomoc, lecz moje gardło było tak ściśnięte, że żaden dźwięk z pewnością by się przez nie nie przedarł. Stałam, więc w bezruchu, a chłodny piach wędrował coraz wyżej i wyżej, zaciskał się coraz ciaśniej i ciaśniej.

Zostałam uwięziona.


End file.
